New Light
by CHASiTY21
Summary: Riley Scott is the new girl in Forks but when she becomes friends with the Cullen's she finds herself falling for one. Breaking Dawn spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

New Light

Chapter One

Moving to Forks, Washington wasn't the happiest moment of my life; that would come later; this was to make my parents happy to get out of the big city of New York. We've lived in New York my whole life; I was born and raised right in the middle of Manhattan. I didn't know what to expect of a town like Forks, my mom just closed her eyes and pointed to a spot on the map of the United States and her index finger landed on Washington. Of course there was no name on the town she landed so my dad ran it up on the computer and it was called Forks, one of the rainiest and coldest towns in the United States. I had plenty of cold in New York; I was hoping she would land on somewhere in Florida, somewhere with a beach and no snow but I'm stuck in this small car heading to Forks. Of course I didn't know that this move would be the best decision my parents ever made; I would find the person I couldn't live without. He would be everything I want in a man… and more. Let me get to the beginning first like introducing myself. My name is Riley Scott, I'm 17 years old, I'm a girl with a guys name, obviously and until about a day ago I lived every minute of my life in the Big Apple.

I sat my suitcase on the floor in my new room and sighed. I've never lived in a house before, I've always lived in apartment's sense the day I was born but a house didn't seem so bad at least it's bigger. I sat down on my suitcase and looked around wondering what kind of midlife crisis my parents were having to move us out in the middle of know where; I've never seen so many trees in my life.

My mom stuck her head in the doorway and smiled at me, "Hey, Ri how are you doing?" She smiled her sweet smile.

I looked up at her wanting to run up to her and cry on her shoulder like I was a toddler again but after I suppressed that thought and smiled the best I could at a situation like this, "I'm okay just nervous about school tomorrow."

My mom smiled at me again as she walked into my room, sat beside me on my suitcase and put her arm around my shoulder. "Ri you're going to be just fine, it's a small town so everyone's nice."

"It's the middle of the school year mom and all these people have known each other sense they were in diapers. I'm not going to fit in; I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb." I said miserably.

"They don't really stick out." My mom said as she looked at me.

"Huh?" I looked up at her confused.

My mom chuckled. "Sore thumbs, they don't really stick out."

My dad stuck his head into the door way, "Maggie the movers are going to be here tomorrow and you need to tell me where you want everything."

My mom kissed the top of my head and walked out the door behind my dad. Great I'm starting a new school tomorrow and I have no bed to sleep in, this was going to be perfect. Luckily I had packed a few blankets for the car ride. I straightened them out on my new floor and laid down on the sick looking palette. It wasn't very comfortable but I was too tired to notice.

I closed the door to my mom's Taurus and threw my shoulder bag over my shoulder and looked up at my new school. If this didn't kill me I didn't know what would. I walked into the double doors and was lucky the front office was staring me in the face. I walked in and introduced myself to the chubby secretary who smiled at me as she handed me my class schedule and a map.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I looked at my class schedule and headed out of the office.

When the bell rang for lunch I still didn't have anyone to sit with so I stood in line to get something to drink and headed to an empty table in the corner and looked at my class schedule for the rest of the day. I was trying to memorize the best route to my next class when someone cleared their throat above me. I looked up and was met with 5 pale faces looking down at me.

"I'm sorry, is this your table?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yes, it is. We sit here everyday." A pale face boy with longish brown hair told me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, I'm new here and I haven't met anyone to really be friends with and I seen this table with no one sitting at it. I'm sorry." I don't know why I apologized so much, I guess it was just the expressions on their face. As I turned to walk away the girl with long brown hair spoke up.

"What's your name?" She asked me in a voice I've never heard from any human before.

I turned to look back at them as they sat down at the table. "Riley. Riley Scott." I said in a rush.

"Hello Riley. I'm Bella Cullen, this is Edward Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Alice Cullen and Emmett Cullen." She said as she pointed to everyone at the table as she said their name.

"You all have the same last name? I mean that's none of my business sorry." I added the last part fast.

"It's okay. Have a seat; I was new here a few years ago so I know how it is." The girl named Bella told me.

I pulled out the vacant chair and sat down across from them. I felt like I was in interrogation, I was just waiting for the spotlight to hit me.

"Where are you from?" The girl with short brown hair asked me, I think her name was Alice.

"New York City." I said and took a sip of my drink.

"Why did you move to Forks?" The biggest of them all asked me.

"My mom and dad wanted to get out of the city so they just pulled out a map of the USA, closed their eyes, pointed and so we landed here." I mumbled, I still wasn't happy with the move. I looked all of them over, they were all nice looking like they could be on the cover of Vogue but when I got Alice she looked a little spaced out.

I looked at her a little confused. "Don't worry about Alice, she does that sometimes." Edward told me. I nodded slightly and went back to my drink.

After a few minutes of silence Alice jumped up and I jumped with her, she scared the crap out of me. "Emmett I need to talk to you." She said as she was pulling his arm. They disappeared out of the side doors followed by Jasper and Edward.

"So how do you like Forks?" Bella asked me acting like nothing happened.

"Umm..." I had to get my thoughts back together, "its okay, if you like small towns but I really don't."

"I understand. I moved here from Phoenix a few years ago and I hated it here too. I wanted to turn around and go right back as soon as I seen this town." Bella told me.

"Why did you stay?" I asked, how could anyone pick this place over anything.

"I met Edward a few months after being here and I never could leave." She smiled.

"I don't think I could stay here just for a guy." I informed her.

Bella smiled, "I never thought I could stay here for anything either but you'd be surprised when you meet the right one."

After she said that the bell rang for the end of lunch. I stood up and threw my bag across my chest and grabbed my papers.

"What class do you have next?" Bella asked me as she walked beside me.

I looked at my schedule, "Chemistry."

"Emmett has that class with you so at least you'll know someone." Bella said trying to cheer me up.

"I don't think any of them like me very much." I sighed.

"I like you and Alice likes everyone. The guys just have to get to know you. Emmett just got out of a long relationship so he's not to talkative right now anyway." Bella told me. "Well, this is where I get off. It was nice meeting you Riley Scott I'll see you around." She walked into her class room as I continued down the hall to my class.

When I walked in everyone was sitting in groups of two in their assigned seat at the tables. I handed my note to Mr. Smith and he pointed me to an available seat. I smiled slightly and headed down the isle to the seat he pointed out; I threw my bag onto the table and sat down on the stool. I looked to see who my partner for the rest of the year would be and was almost shocked when it was Emmett Cullen. I focused my eyes back to the front of the class room until Emmett grabbed my bag and put it beside my chair. I looked at him confused.

"He doesn't like anything to be a distraction so all bags have to be on the floor beside your chair." Emmett whispered to me in a voice so low to anyone else it would seem like he was just breathing.

I nodded and said thanks in the lowest voice I could manage and brought my attention back to Mr. Smith. After he told us our assignment with our partners for the day I grabbed the beaker sitting beside me and sighed. I never was too good at chemistry.

"Riley right? Sorry we didn't get to official meet at lunch, I'm Emmett Cullen." He told me as he brought his chair closer to mine.

"I know Bella introduced us. Is your friend okay?" I wondered.

"My friend? O you mean Alice. Yea, she's fine she just spaces out every once in a while." Emmett told me.

I nodded slowly as I turned on the fire under the beaker and looked in the book to make sure it was right.

"You need a little more Nitrogen in there." Emmett told me.

I looked up at him from my book, "I never was good at chemistry." I told him.

"May I?" Emmett asked as he held out his hand for my book. I handed it to him.

"So you don't blow us up, I'll do this part and you just write down what I tell you too." Emmett offered.

"Sounds good to me. I really don't need my pieces all over this school on the first day. The second maybe but not the first." I told him as I took out a pen.

Emmett chuckled from behind the book as I sat down getting ready to write. The rest of the class we focused on our work as he did the measuring and I did the writing. When the bell rang I threw my stuff into my bag and handed the paper to Mr. Smith. I was walking out the door with Emmett behind me. I headed to my locker to unload some books as he walked beside me in the hall.

"So what class do you have next?" Emmett asked.

I pulled my schedule out of my blue jeans pocket and unfolded it. He took it from me before I could really look at it.

"Let's see…. Biology, Chemistry, Gym, English, Trig and French." Emmett read out loud. "You have gym with Bella next. She used to be clumsy at sports but she's getting better."

"Well, I guess I'm the clumsy one now." I said as I opened my locker.

"How do you mean?" Emmett asked as he leaned against the locker beside mine.

"My mom says I'm a walking disaster, if there's a crack or something laying in the way where I'm walking, my feet are going to find it." I told him as I put some books into my locker. My bag already felt 5 pounds lighter.

"Well, I better go. See you later." Emmett said and was gone before I could say anything else.

After I was changed into my gym shorts and shirt the girls were picking teams for volleyball. I was looking at my feet when my name was called first. I looked up at Bella smiling at me. I walked over to her and stood behind her as the rest of the team was picked.

"I should warn you, I'm very clumsy and I don't want to hurt anyone." I told Bella as we made our way to our side of the net.

"Don't worry; I'll have your back." Bella smiled. I sighed and looked up at the top of the gym where the stairs were. I saw Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett leaning against the rail watching us.

"They have a free period so they normally come watch." Bella informed me.

'Great, now I have an audience to watch me fall over my own two feet' I thought to myself.

In an hour of volleyball I manager to hit five people in the head, stumble twice and fall flat on my face three times. I sighed as I headed into the locker room after the game.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as she sat down beside me on the bench.

"Fine." I grumbled as I stood up to get dressed. Only one more class left of this nightmare and I was home free.

After I pulled my white shirt on, I grabbed my bag and headed to my next class. I passed the rest of the Cullen's on my way out. "Are you…." Alice began before I cut her off.

"Fine." I grumbled again as I kept walking.

My next class was English which I found out I had with all the Cullen's. I wondered how they made it there before me as I sat down in my desk. Mrs. Stewart was the only teacher to make me stand up in front of the class. I hated her from that moment on.

"Riley? Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself to the class?" She asked me sweetly.

If I wasn't embarrassed enough after gym class, this was the icing on the cake. "I think I have a class with everyone in here so I pretty sure they know my name by now." I said trying to get out of it.

"But they don't know anything about you but your name." Mrs. Stewart smiled.

I sighed, stood up and looked at all the faces that were staring back at me. I started feeling nauseated, I was either going to puke or speak and if the first one happened I was on the next plane back to NYC.

"My name is Riley Scott, I'm 16 and I just moved here from New York City." I said in a rush and sat back down quickly.

"What are some of your likes and dislikes?" Mrs. Stewart asked sweetly.

I looked at her like she was out of her mind, none of these kids cared that I liked reading and hated sports. "Well, um..." I started before Mrs. Stewart interrupted me. She lifted both of her hands in the 'stand up' kind of manner. I sighed and stood back up wishing that a meteor would hit Forks High School and drive me right into the ground at this very moment.

"Mrs. Stewart, if you don't mind. I have no doubts that Riley is a very interesting girl but I would really like to get back to the novel we've been reading I'm dying to know what's going to happen next." Bella spoke up.

Mrs. Stewart smiled, "Okay Bella. We'll find out about you another day Riley."

I was hoping she didn't have a very good memory. I looked over at Bella and smiled thanking her over and over again in my mind. I would forever be in her debt for getting me out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! Please Review I'd greatly appreciate it

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their characters, those belong to Stephenie Meyer the only thing I own here is Riley and other characters you may not recognize.

* * *

All the Cullen's were sitting in the living room looking at Alice as she paced in front of them "She's the one! The one I've been seeing for the past few weeks." Alice exclaimed once back at the Cullen house. "I knew it once she looked up at us at the lunch table."

"What did you see at lunch?" Bella asked as she looked at Alice.

"The same thing I've been seeing for the past week. Riley and Emmett in trouble, someone's coming I just can't see who it is." Alice said as she massaged her temples.

"Well, all you have to do is keep away from Riley and none of this will come true. Do you think you could do it?" Edward looked at Emmett.

"I can try." Emmett sighed as he stood up, "I have homework." He said and headed upstairs until the door bell rang.

* * *

Mr. Smith caught me after to school to tell me he gave my permission slip to Emmett for tomorrow's field trip to the Community Colleges' Chemistry lab but by the time I got to the student parking lot he was gone so I had to track him down to go get it. I found out they lived outside of town back in the woods so I drove my moms' car in the right direction and followed Mr. Smith's directions. When I climbed out of the car in front of the huge house I was in shock, I thought houses like these only belonged in the big city but some how the house fit its surroundings. I walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell, to my luck Emmett was the one that answered.

"Hey, sorry to bother you at home but Mr. Smith said he gave his last permission slip to you to give to me, I tried to catch you in the parking lot but you were already gone." I said when he opened the door.

"O right, I completely forgot. Come on in and I'll get it for you." Emmett said as he opened the door wider. I stepped into the big open house looking around.

"You guys have a nice house." I told him as I followed him into the living room.

"Thanks."

He grabbed my permission slip out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said and turned to walk out the door.

"Wouldn't you like to stick around to see Bella?" Emmett asked as I walked toward the door.

"No, my mom is probably freaking out right now. Tell her I said hey." I said and walked out the front door. As I drove off I could've swore I seen Emmett looking out the front door watching me.

* * *

The next day everyone in Mr. Smith's Chemistry class was taking a field trip to Port Angeles Community College. I wasn't too thrilled to be going to some small college just to look at a class room; I wanted to go to get out of class not to look at a bigger one. Of course I was running late sense I was up half the night doing homework. The buses were about to pull out when I was running up to the bus and knocking on the door.

"You're late." Mr. Smith told me when I walked up the steps.

"Yea, sorry about that." I said as I handed him my permission slip and went to find a seat. I finally found one next to a guy that was sitting by himself. I asked to sit with him and he moved his bag.

"I'm Luke Mitchell." He said and held out his hand.

"Riley Scott." I smiled and shook his hand.

"I haven't seen you around before. I thought I knew everyone that went to this school." Luke said as he looked me over.

I moved around in my seat uncomfortably, "I just started, yesterday." I said as I put my sunglasses over my eyes.

"Where are you from?" Luke asked me.

"New York City." I said as I looked at him.

"Should have known; know one in our town looks like you." Luke smiled.

The rest of the trip was silent, I didn't know if I should take Luke's comment as a good thing or a bad thing so I just took it in silence as we headed toward Port Angeles Community College. When we arrived the two bus loads full of kids climbed out one by one looking around at the school. I stepped out of the bus looking around at the small school, it wasn't any bigger than our high school, and they call this a college.

"Riley!" I heard someone yell my name. I turned to see where the voice was coming from and noticed Bella standing beside the other bus waving at me.

I walked over to the Cullen's and smiled, "Hey."

"We saved you a seat on our bus." Bella informed me.

"O, I was late; I had to bang on the door of the other bus while it was going." I told them.

"I thought that was you." Edward spoke up.

"I like your sunglasses, can I see them?" Alice asked me as we walked toward the school. I took them off and handed them to her; she put them on and looked at me. "I like these. What are they, Chanel, Gucci, Louis Vuttion?" She asked as she looked at me.

I smirked, "No, gas station."

"O, sorry." Alice acted like she was embarrassed as she handed them back to me.

* * *

When we reached the Chemistry lab I looked around noticing that it was exactly like the one at our school, if I didn't know better I'd think they just drove around in circles for an hour and brought us back to our school to look at our Chem lab.

"Wow, I see nothing different from ours." I said as I looked at the Cullen's.

"They bring us here every year. At least we get out of class." Emmett spoke up.

I looked up at him and noticed for the first time he was really pale, like white as a cloud pale. I looked at the other Cullen's and noticed they were white too. It looked like someone scared them and they never got over it.

"Riley, come see!" I heard someone else call my name. I turned to look at Luke and his friends standing at the other end of the class room staring at me.

"I guess I'll catch up with you guys later." I told the Cullen's and headed over to Luke's group.

"How are you going to call her over here when you know I'm supposed to be staying away from her?" Emmett asked Bella when I was out of hearing range.

"Sorry, I forgot." Bella shrugged.

"I can't do it, I really like her and whatever happens just happens I'll deal with it as it comes." Emmett told the group.

"Hey Luke." I smiled when I got to the group.

"Why are you talking to the Cullen's?" A girl with red hair asked me.

I looked at her confused, "Umm… they were the only people to talk to me yesterday so I guess we're friends." I told her.

"You are the first person I've seen them talk to outside of their group." Another girl with black hair said.

"Riley this is Jessie, Hayden, Justin, Jeff, Lucy and Ben. Guys this is Riley." Luke introduced me to everyone.

"Hi." I tried to smile, these people didn't even know me and they were already judging me.

"So you want to have lunch with us?" Luke offered.

"No thanks, I think I'm just gonna get something to drink and walk around." I told him.

After Mr. Smith was through with his long speech about the Chem lab we broke for lunch. I headed through some double doors to find a vending machine. When I found one and had a drink in hand I headed outside to sit at one of the benches alone. I threw my long blonde hair into a ponytail and shoved my sunglasses on my face and looked around. This is not the college I had in mind when I thought about college. This college made me feel like I was in high school so I would defiantly not be putting in an application here.

"Hey." A voice from behind me broke my thoughts. I turned around to see Emmett heading toward me.

"Hey." I smiled as he sat down beside me.

"So what did Luke want?" He asked.

"I sat beside him on the bus on the way here and I guess he just wanted to introduce me to his friends and he wanted me to have lunch with them. O and he wanted to know why I was hanging out with "The Cullen's" I shrugged.

"So why aren't you sitting at the popular table with all the popular kids?" Emmett asked as he looked at me.

"Because I wanted to come outside and get some fresh air, I have a feeling Mr. Smith is going to have the Chem teacher talk to us next and because those kind of people don't appeal to me. I sat with Luke because I didn't have a choice I never said I wanted to be his best friend." I told him.

Emmett smirked, "And what did you tell them about hanging out with the Cullen's?"

"I told him that you guys were the only people to speak to me yesterday so I guess we were friends." I smirked slightly.

"Well, they all like you so I guess you can call us friends." Emmett smiled.

"They like me. You don't?" I wondered.

"If I didn't like you do you think I would be out here talking to you?" Emmett asked me.

"Good point." I smiled.

"I have a question to ask you but I don't want it to ruin our friendship." Emmett said as he looked at me again.

"Okay well then just come out with it and I promise I won't think any less of you." I said as I looked back at him.

"Do you eat?" He wondered.

I looked at him a bit confused, "Do I eat? Of course I eat on a daily basis."

"Sorry that didn't come out right. What I meant was do you want to go eat with me at a restaurant tomorrow night."

"O… sure." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock." Emmett said as he stood up.

"Okay." I said as I looked at him.

* * *

After lunch everyone met back at the Chemistry lab. I knew the college teacher was going to give a big speech about how great their Chem lab was and how we should all consider coming to PACC.

"Okay guys I'm going to break us into groups of 2. Some are you are going to stay here and listen to Professor Harlan and the others are going to come with me to see the Biology room so when I call your name come stand next to me. Rick, Lance, Justin, Danny, Ben, Seth, Chris, Shane, Tristan, Mitch, Dave and Riley."

I looked up when I heard my name; I was the only girl he called. I stepped out from behind the person in front of me and went to stand by Mr. Smith. "So if you'll follow me we'll head over there and the rest of you I'll see on the bus."

I followed behind the group with hesitation. All I wanted was to run back to the bus and sit there until this was over, classes would have been better than this. This had to be the worst field trip I'd ever been on and it wasn't getting much better. When we reached the biology lab students were sitting in the class room waiting for us, they smiled when we walked in.

"I'm going to pair you up with a college student and they are going to show you around campus and show you the biology lab. I picked you guys because your Chemistry grade isn't that great so studying Biology will be your best bet in college." Mr. Smith smiled.

I looked at him surprised. He picked us out of the group because we're not smart and he's going to try to dumb down Chemistry for us. Now I really wanted to run back to the bus and hide.

I was paired with a guy who looked to about 19. He smiled at me as we headed out of the class room and down the hall to some of the class rooms.

"So Riley what grade are you in?" He asked as we walked down the hall.

"I'm a junior." I told him.

"Would you like to do something tomorrow night?" He asked.

"No, sorry I already have plans."

"What about Saturday night?" He wondered.

"No thanks."

He grabbed my wrist which looked like a pencil in his big hand and pulled me toward him. "I have never had someone turn me down and I'm not going to let some little high school girl be the first to do it." He said in an angry voice.

"Let me go your hurting me!" I said trying to pull my wrist free but his grip just got tighter.

"Now do you want to go out tomorrow night?" He said threw his teeth.

"No!" I almost yelled.

He slung me against the wall and my head slammed against it, I looked at him as he came toward me but someone ran toward him tackling him to the ground. I watched as my savior sprung to his feet and looked at Josh who was climbing to his feet, his fist clinched tight. I saw Josh throw the first punch but missed when Emmett jumped onto the wall crouching down and launched himself onto Josh who fell under the weight. Emmett punched Josh over and over again until the bell rang. Emmett looked up as the doors started opening, he grabbed my hand and we ran out the doors toward the bus.

"Are you okay?" He asked when we reached the bus.

"How did you…" but my voice trailed out.

"How did I what?" Emmett asked.

"How did you land on the wall like that and how did you know I was in trouble?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Land on the wall, what fight were you watching? I was coming out of the bathroom and I seen him throw you against the wall." Emmett said.

I looked at him confused until he put me in front of him to get on the bus. I climbed up the steps and sat down in the last seat in the back still wondering if I was more out of it then I knew but I was sure I seen Emmett land on the wall. Emmett sat in the seat across from mine; I looked out the window as the other students climbed into the bus. The rest of the Cullen's reached us and looked at our faces.

"You didn't." Edward said as he looked at Emmett.

Emmett sighed and nodded his head. I looked at them confused but turned my attention back to the window knowing it wasn't known of my business. When everyone was on the bus Mr. Smith looked around at everyone and his eyes landed on me.

"Ms. Scott could you come here please?" I sighed as I stood up knowing what was coming. He wanted to know why my tour buddy was laying in the middle of the hall probably unconscious. I walked down the steps of the bus and looked at him.

"What happened to Josh? They found him lying in the middle of the hall looking like he'd been beaten to death." Mr. Smith looked at me with suspicious eyes.

The one good thing about me was that I was a great liar. I looked at him surprised, "What? He was giving me a tour of the school and I had to go to the bathroom so he said he'd wait for me but by the time I was done the bell had rang so I made my way here."

"So you didn't see or hear anything?" He asked me.

"No sir." I said as I continued to look shock.

"Thanks Riley." Mr. Smith smiled.

I smiled back and walked back up the steps and headed back to my seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3. Please send me some reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or none of it's charaters. I only own Riley

* * *

When I got home that afternoon I sat on my bed looking at my wrist. It was black all the way around and you could see finger marks so it was obvious someone had grabbed me. I sighed and tried to concentrate on my homework that I didn't get done the night before. After an hour I just couldn't concentrate so I closed my book and laid back on my bed, I realized I forgot to thank Emmett for saving me from the crazy college kid. I climbed off my bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for dinner.

After dinner I walked upstairs to my room and was surprised to see Emmett sitting on my bed looking at my homework. I closed my door and he looked up at me.

"Hey." He smiled.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I asked in a loud whisper.

He looked toward the open window where my curtains were flying in the wind, "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

I smiled, "I'm fine. Thank you for doing what you did today by the way."

"Your welcome." He smiled back.

"I still think you landed on the wall though." I said as I sat down on my bed across from him.

"You hit your head pretty hard are you sure that's what you saw?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yes, I know what I saw. You jumped from Josh's punch and landed on the wall in a crouching position, you stayed there for a few seconds, longer than humanly possible and then jumped on him." I told him crossing my arms.

He grabbed my hand to look at my wrist but I jerked my hand back surprised, "Your hand is so cold."

"Sorry about that." He said and then smiled. "I got you something kinda like a get better soon gift."

"But I'm not sick." I looked at him confused.

"Okay well, when you get sick I won't have to get you anything." He smiled and put a small Chanel bag on my bed.

I looked at the bag and then him. I finally reached into the bag and pulled out a black glasses case, when I opened it there was a pair of black sunglasses sitting in the holder with the two white C's on the side. I closed the case and put it back in the bag.

"I'm sorry I can't accept this." I said as I pushed the bag back to him.

"You don't like them?" He asked me as he looked at me.

"No, I love them but I can't accept them." I said firmly.

"Explain." He said as he crossed him arms.

"I know they cost you a fortune because I've looked at them in New York and I just wouldn't feel right taking them from you." I explained.

"I wanted to get them for you." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're special to me and I wanted to give you something special." He sighed.

"If you want to give me something special then give me an explanation, tell me how you landed on the wall today." I said.

"If you don't want the glasses then fine but there's nothing to explain." He said as he grabbed the Chanel bag and jumped off my bed and climbed out of my window.

* * *

The next day at school after I got out of my mom's car, Bella and Alice were waiting for me by the steps with their arms crossed. Great, now I had to explain to them why I didn't take an expensive gift from Emmett.

"Hey." I smiled as I walked toward them trying to put on my best 'nothing is wrong' face.

"Why didn't you take the glasses?" Alice asked at once.

I sighed, "Because I don't feel right taking a gift that extravagant from him." I said as we headed into the school.

"It's not like we can't afford it." Alice exclaimed.

"That's not the point." I said.

"I understand where you're coming from Riley; I used to not accept things from Edward until we got marri…." Her voice trailed off.

"See! I'm not the only one." I looked at Alice.

"Keyword words, Used to Not. Now she takes everything he gives her, like that car she drives around." Alice smiled.

"I guess we're not going out tonight." I sighed.

"He didn't say anything about that but I do know you hurt his feelings." Alice said as she looked at me.

"Great." I sighed again.

I headed to my locker as the girls headed to meet the rest of the Cullen's. I opened up my locker and threw my books in, grabbed the one I needed and headed to class as the bell rang.

* * *

It was a long day and I was ready to go home by 2nd period. When I got to Chemistry Emmett was already sitting in our normal seats with the Chanel bag sitting on the counter beside him. I sighed as I headed over to my seat beside him; I took out my book and sat down.

"Hey." I smiled after I sat down.

He looked at me, then the bag and then back at me. I shook my head.

He looked down at his book giving me the silent treatment.

"Please don't be mad at me. I just wouldn't feel right taking them from you, it's nothing against you or the gift it's just how I was raised. I barely know you and you're buying me Chanel." I explained.

He continued looking at his book not even looking up. I sighed and turned my attention to Mr. Smith as he started talking.

* * *

I changed quickly into my gym clothes and headed out onto the court looking around for Bella but she never showed. We played volleyball again still on the same teams from the day I started. Everyone on my team tried to keep the ball away from me but it was hard because the other team seen me as the weak link so the ball was always heading my way. Then, the ball hit me right in the face because I was to slow to get my hands up; it bounced off my mouth and landed on the ground. I grabbed my lip but the blood was already flowing. The coach sent me to the locker room, I looked in the mirror and seen my bottom lip already twice it's normal size and still bleeding, I grabbed some paper towels to wipe the blood off my chin and changed back into my normal clothes as the bell rang. I threw some extra paper towels into my bag just in case and headed to English.

When I walked in all the Cullen's were sitting in their normal seats and talking in a whisper, I threw my bloody paper towel into the trash can and headed toward my seat.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked as she looked up at me. The Cullen's looked up to see what she was talking about.

"Volleyball." I said as I sat down in my seat.

"Are you…" Bella started.

"Fine." I said cutting her off as I took my book out.

Mrs. Stewart entered the room handing out the same book we've been reading sense I got here. What I got from it was it was about vampires in Transylvania and something about a group of vampire hunters. They were already half way through it and I missed yesterday because of that ridicules field trip. I took another napkin out of my bag as the first student stood up to read. I propped my head up on my hand as I half listened.

"Ms. Riley, are you crying?" Mrs. Stewart's voice startled me. I looked up at her confused.

"No." I said surprised.

"You're pouting." She looked at me with concerned eyes.

"No, I got hit in the mouth with a volley ball in gym." I said in a rush. That's all I needed was these people to think I was a cry baby.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" She asked. Now everyone was staring at my lip.

I sighed, "No, I'm fine." I turned my attention back to the book hoping she would take a hint.

* * *

After class I walked to my locker to get all the books I was going to need over the weekend and headed to the car. I didn't bother to ask Emmett if we were still on for tonight, sense he was giving me the silent treatment I knew the answer I was going to get so I got in my car and drove off.

When I got home my parents were still gone to Seattle so I changed into some sweatpants, a white t-shirt and threw my hair up in a messy bun. Well, at least it was quiet so I grabbed some ice cream out of the freezer and planted myself on the couch to watch TV.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was someone banging on my front door. I looked at my watch and noticed it was already 7 o'clock. I climbed off the couch and opened the front door to see Emmett standing on the other end.

"Where have you been? I've been ringing the doorbell for about 10 minutes so I started banging. I owe you guys a new door." Emmett said after I opened the door.

I opened the door wider and noticed a big fist mark right below the knocker.

"You look interesting." He said getting a better look at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at him still half asleep.

"It's Friday and it's 7 o'clock so we're supposed to go to dinner. Remember?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I thought you were mad at me." I asked.

"I was and then I thought about what you said in Chemistry and I understand." He smiled.

"Well, come in and I'll get dressed." I said. I closed the door behind him and showed him the way to the living room. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked. He shook his head and sat down on the couch. "Okay well, give me a few minutes." And I headed upstairs.

Normally I would have planned this out right when I got home down to every detail but I had no time to try on anything so I grabbed a black dress out of my closet, threw on my heels, grabbed a jacket and took my hair down, luckily it still had some wave in it. I headed downstairs and seen Emmett waiting patiently on the couch. I walked into the living room and he stood up.

"You look great." He smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smiled back.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"They went to Seattle this afternoon and they haven't gotten back yet, which is not a surprise they'll probably end up staying the night, they're spontaneous in that kind of way." I shrugged.

Emmett laughed as he held open the front door, I grabbed my purse and walked out noticing his car parked in the drive way. I'd never seen his car before, he always rode with Bella or Edward but the black Mercedes convertible sitting in my driveway was defiantly impressive. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. He walked around and got in on his side and started the car.

"I like your car." I said as I looked it over.

"Thanks. Carlisle got it for me for my birthday." Emmett said as he backed out of the driveway without looking.

"Who's Carlisle?" I wondered.

"He's our adoptive dad. He's a doctor at the hospital here in Forks. See, him and Esme, his wife, adopted me, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella. Esme can't have kids of her own and she always wanted a big family and that's why we all have the same last name." Emmett explained finally answering my question from the first time I met the Cullen's.

"But Jasper and Alice are dating as is Edward and Bella?" I asked as I looked at him.

He nodded, "You can't help who you fall in love with." He smiled at me.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a nice Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I thought you could try it out." He said.

I nodded as my eyes trailed to the speedometer that read 100 MPH. "Do you know you're going twice the legal speed limit?" I asked and then I felt the car slow down.

"Habit." He said as he played with the radio without looking at the road.

When we got to the small restaurant the hostess smiled at us and led us to a small booth in the corner. There were flowers and candles on every table and the lights looked like they were on the Dim setting.

The waitress arrived at the table and introduced herself. "What can I get you two to drink?" She asked politely.

"Sweet Tea." I said as I looked at her. She nodded and looked at Emmett.

"Nothing for me." He said and handed her the menu.

The waitress nodded and walked away. I looked at Emmett surprised, "Your not gonna eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry." He simply said.

"Then why are we here?" I asked.

"Your hungry aren't you? I said I wanted you to try the restaurant I never said anything about me." He smiled.

After the waitress brought me my sweet tea I ordered some shrimp pasta and handed her the menu.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4 and just so you know there will be a part 2 to this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their characters.

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me the truth about the wall?" I asked as I took bites of my pasta.

"No, because nothing happened. You hit your head a little too hard and your confusing reality with your minor head trama." Emmett explained.

"I know what I saw. I didn't hit my head hard enough to have hallucinations. I'm going to find out what you're hiding." I smiled.

Emmett smiled back, "I'm not hiding anything. Scouts Honor."

"You're really pale." I pointed out.

"Yea, I am. I'm actually allergic to the sun so that makes me really pale." He grinned.

"So what do you do the one time a year when the sun actually shines in Forks?" I asked and took a sip of my tea.

"I stay inside. I don't go to school or anything." He said as he watched me. "So why did Mr. Smith pull you guys out of the group yesterday?"

"Because our grades aren't that good in Chemistry so he said it would be best if we studied Biology." I shrugged.

"I could tutor you in Chemistry if you'd like. It's not that hard."

I smiled, "Sure." I heard my cell phone ringing in my purse. I took it out to see who was calling and noticed the word 'Mom' with her picture up on the screen. "Excuse me for a minute. It's my mom." I pressed the green button as Emmett nodded.

"Hey mom. I'm eating dinner right now. No, its okay a friend of mine took me out to eat. A guy. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too, bye." I said and pressed the red button.

"Sorry about that." I said as I turned the ringer off and threw the phone back in my purse.

"Not a problem." He smiled.

The waitress bought the check and before I could get some money, Emmett already put some in the black folder and handed it to her.

"No change." He said.

* * *

On the way back to Forks Emmett let the top down on his convertible as he played with the radio.

"I've never been in a convertible going this fast with the top down." I laughed.

"Why not?" He asked as he looked at me.

"There's too much traffic in New York to be going this fast anywhere. I don't think my mom's car has reached 60 miles an hour until we moved here." I told him.

"I don't think this car has ever gone that slow." He laughed.

When we got to my house, Emmett opened my door; I climbed out and walked up the steps to my porch. I smiled as I turned around to look at him.

"Well, thank you for dinner." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"I guess I'll see you Monday."

"I'll be there."

I laughed and thought what to do next. Do I kiss him, hug him or just walk inside and close the door? I always hated this part of the first date I never knew what to do. So I thought I'd be nice and hug him.

"Wow you're really cold and hard." Then I realized that didn't come out right, "I mean your body is hard, I mean… I'm just going to shut up and we'll forget I said anything."

Emmett laughed, "I think I know what you mean."

"I'm gonna go in before I embarrass myself again. See you later." I said and turned to walk inside.

"O, I'll have the door here tomorrow." Emmett said before I closed the door.

"Don't worry about it. I'll hang a reef or something." I said.

"I'll have the door here tomorrow." He repeated and walked to his car.

I closed the door and locked it before I headed upstairs. I took a shower and got my pajamas on before I headed into my room. When I walked in I noticed a black Chanel bag sitting on my bed, I sighed and walked over to it. I sat on my bed and opened the bag and took out the sunglasses. Well, might as well take them sense he's never going to take no for an answer. I put the sunglasses back in the bag and sat it on the table beside my bed before I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a drill. I threw a pillow over my head and tried to go back to sleep but it was know use so I climbed out of bed and opened my window to see what all the noise was. I stuck my head out and looked down to see Emmett standing on my steps looking at something.

"Emmett?" I yelled down.

He looked up and smiled, "Good morning!"

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"I told you I would have your door here tomorrow." He smiled and climbed the tree beside my window like it was nothing, in a second we were face to face.

I smiled, "It's 7:00 am. I told you not to worry about the door but I also told you I didn't want the sunglasses. I'm getting the vibe that you don't listen."

"Not one bit." A tall, blonde headed guy yelled up to us.

I looked down to see who else what at my house, I noticed Jasper but not the other guy.

"That's Carlisle, my dad." Emmett told me.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." I yelled down.

"Please, call my Carlisle. No Mr. or Dr. just Carlisle." He yelled back up.

I smiled, "Do you guys want some coffee or something?" I asked Emmett.

"No thanks, we're good. Now go back to sleep we're almost done. I'll be by at 11:00 so I can tutor you." He said and climbed down the tree.

I sighed, closed my window and climbed back into bed. I was asleep within minutes. The next thing I heard was people laughing downstairs. I groaned and looked at my clock. At least it was 9:00. I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to see my mom and dad watching TV in the living room. I smiled at them and sat down in a chair.

"How was your trip?" I asked them.

"Great, we found some great things to put in the house that we could never put in an apartment." My mom smiled.

"Tell me about this guy you were out with last night." My dad said as he looked at me.

"It's nothing dad. He's just a guy I go to school with." I told him.

"Do you like him?" My mom asked.

I smiled and nodded slowly. "I can tell. I've had that same glow with your father." My mom smiled.

"I want to meet him before you two go out again. Understand?" My dad told me.

I nodded. "He's coming over in a couple of hours so he can tutor me in Chemistry." I told them.

"I want you guys in the kitchen." My dad said.

I sighed, stood up and headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready. When I was finished I brushed my teeth and put on a little makeup. I headed into my room to get dressed and opted for comfort sense it was Saturday, my lazy day. I threw my wet hair up into a ponytail and headed back downstairs as Emmett was knocking. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey." I got a glimpse at the door and realized it was just like our old one and if you didn't know the truth, you'd never be able to tell.

"Good morning." He smiled. "I thought we'd go to my house to study. My mom wants to meet you and Bella's been asking about you."

I nodded, "Okay but my parents want to meet you first." I held the door open so he could walk in and closed it behind him. We walked into the living room where my parents were watching TV.

"Mom, Dad, this is Emmett Cullen. Emmett these are my parents Maggie and John." I introduced everyone. Emmett walked over to shake my parents' hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Emmett." My mom smiled.

"Emmett wants to take me back to his house to study. His mom wants to meet me." I told my parents.

My parents looked at each other and then back at me. "Okay but bring your phone with you." My mom said.

I took my phone out of my pocket and showed it to them. "Let me grab my bag and I'll be ready." I told Emmett and headed upstairs.

When I got back downstairs Emmett was talking to my parents in the living room.

"Ready?" I asked.

Emmett nodded. "It was very nice to meet you." Emmett smiled again before we turned to leave.

When we got to his house, he opened my door for me and I climbed out. We walked up the steps and headed inside. Everyone was in the living room watching TV when we walked in. Everyone turned to look at us and I smiled.

"Hey Riley." A few of the Cullen's said.

I smiled as a small, dark haired woman walked toward us.

"Riley, it's finally nice to meet you. I'm Esme, Emmett's mother. I've heard so many things about you." Esme smiled as she reached out to hug me.

I smiled and hugged her back, "It's nice to meet you too." I said after I broke the hug.

We headed into the living room with the rest of the Cullen's and sat on the floor behind the couch and opened our Chemistry books. I took out a notebook and pencil so I could take notes while he explained everything.

When he was finished he looked at me, "Understand?"

I looked at him confused, "Can you dumb it down just a little bit?" I asked.

Emmett laughed and explained it over again in a language I could understand. I turned the page in my notebook and caught my finger on the edge. I looked at it as a single drop of blood dropped from it. Emmett looked at me with wide eyes and backed away.

"What's wrong it just a little blood." I told him.

"The sight of blood makes me sick." He confused. All the Cullen's turned to look at me; I could have sworn I heard a low growl from some of them. Carlisle jumped up and took my hand pulling my off the floor and into the kitchen before I could get my mind around what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him confused.

"Nothing it's just the blood, it makes the rest of them sick." He told me.

"Wow, everyone gets sick of blood and allergic to the sun. Are you sure you're not related?" I wondered as he cleaned my finger and put a band aid on it.

"Thanks." I said softly, something was defiantly up with this family; I just couldn't put my finger on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone that sent my reviews I greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I just own Riley

* * *

When I got home that night I started reading the vampire book we were reading in English. Sense the class was in the middle of the book when I started Mrs. Stewart wanted me to get caught up so I propped myself up on my bed and started with chapter one. I started yawning by the time I was at chapter two, this had to be the most boring book I've ever read and I've read a lot of books. I tried to keep reading with my eyes half closed until something in the middle of the chapter caught my eye. I reread the sentence five times

_"his skin was ice cold and hard as stone, his was faster than the speed of light and his eyes were the most seducing thing about him" _I grabbed the book and headed over to my desk where my laptop stayed. I typed in at the top of the URL box and typed in 'Vampires' there was a website for the lists of vampire books, movies and television shows. I found what I was looking for and clicked on the link. There were stories of vampire encounters, how there were made, what they looked like and of course the legend of Dracula. I read about their features a couple of times until something clicked. I knew it was a long shot but it was the answers to all my questions.

* * *

When I got to school that Monday, I knew I had to talk to Emmett alone so we couldn't be over heard. I climbed out of my car and

saw him sitting in his BMW getting his books together. I took a deep breath and walked over to his car. I opened the passenger door,

climbed in and closed the door.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back. "I need to talk to you. I've been putting a few things together about you and I think I've figured out your secret."

He looked at me amused, "Please, share." He smiled.

"You're extremely fast, you can stand on walls longer than humanly possible, your eyes go from gold to black, your skin is pale, cold as ice and stone hard, you don't eat, and you hate the sight of blood." I said as I looked him in the eyes. I took a deep breath before I said the next part,

"You and the rest of the Cullen's are vampires." I said as I looked down. If I was wrong then I would never be able to show my

face around them again.

"How did you figure it out?" Emmett asked not looking at me.

I looked back up, "I just put all the clues together and that was the best answer I could come up with. It seemed like a long shot but I couldn't think of anything else."

Emmett finally looked at me, "Are you scared of us… of me now?"

"If I was do you think I'd be sitting in a car with you?"

Emmett smiled, "Guess not."

"When were you… you know?" I wondered.

"1938." He told me as the rest of the Cullen's were opening the door to the car on my side. I turned to look at all of their pale faces and couldn't believe the first friends I had here in Forks were all vampires.

"So you figured it out?" Alice smiled, "It's about time. You figured it out faster than Bella."

"Bella?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Let's go. I know you have lots of questions so we'll go to our house." Edward suggested.

Everyone nodded as I climbed out of the car. "See you guys there." I smiled and walked to my car.

* * *

When we got to the Cullen house I climbed out of my car and followed the Cullen's in without hesitation, I couldn't explain why I wasn't scared of them; I guess it was because if they were going to hurt me they would have done it already.

When we got inside Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch. Carlisle was reading a book and Esme was talking to a beautiful girl. They looked up at us with curious eyes.

"She figured it out." Edward said, it was like he read their thoughts.

"Well, I'm sure you have lots of questions Riley. Please, come sit and we'll try to answer them the best to our knowledge." Carlisle smiled.

We walked into the living room and I had a seat in one of their chairs as Emmett sat beside me in the other chair.

"Umm…" I had so many questions running threw my head I didn't know where to begin. "So all of you are vampires?"

"Yes, everyone but Nessie she's half vampire, half human." Edward answered.

"Nessie?" I asked looking around; she must have been the beautiful girl sitting at Esme's feet.

"Her real name is Renesmee but everyone insists on calling her Nessie. She's mine and Edward's daughter." Bella told me.

"But she's half human?" I wondered.

"I'm the youngest to join the family. I was human when I met the Cullen's, just like you. The only way for me to stay with Edward forever is for him to turn me into a vampire and he wouldn't do it unless we got married so we did and I got pregnant on our honeymoon. When Nessie was born it almost killed me and it would have if Edward hadn't turned me." Bella explained

"2008" Edward said. I looked at him confused.

"How did you…." I asked before Edward cut me off.

"Some vampires have special gifts that come when they are turned. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can change the mood and Bella is a shield." Edward explained.

"So you can transform into a shield?" I looked at Bella who laughed.

"No, it's more of a mental shield and comes in hand in fights. I can shove it out to protect us from other vampires' gifts but it doesn't help in a physical fight." Bella told me.

I looked at Emmett, "So you really did land on the wall huh?"

Emmett laughed, "Yea, I did"

"I knew it." I smiled. "How long have you been living in Forks?" I asked.

"52 years. We've been to Forks high school before but it burned down in 2030 and all the records were lost so there was know evidence we've been there before. We have to stay in a spot that doesn't have much sun." Jasper explained.

"So the sun kills you?" I asked. I've watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer so everything I thought I knew about vampires was from that.

"No, it doesn't kill us and neither does a stake through the heart. Garlic and crosses don't repel us either. The only way to kill us is to rip us apart and burn the pieces." Alice explained.

"So what does sunlight do?" I asked.

"I'll show you one day." Emmett smiled.

"And you're super strong and fast right?"

"How do you think Emmett got to Los Angeles to get your sunglasses in a few hours? Yes, we're super strong I could kill you with one finger." Bella smiled.

"That's comforting." I mumbled.

"She wouldn't though don't worry. We don't feed off of humans, we feed off of animals. We haven't fed off of humans in hundreds of years and Bella has never fed off a human of course not all vampires are like that but it's our way." Carlisle smiled.

"How often do you eat?" I wondered.

"We go hunting about once every two weeks." Emmett said.

I nodded slightly, I had a hundred questions but they all vanished from my mind when all this other information was told to me. My only friends in Forks were vampires. I could handle that and I could handle that I was nothing but a weak human in their eyes but what I couldn't handle was the fact that there were real vampires out there and I was nothing but dinner to them. I tried to let everything sink in but my cell phone interrupted.

I took it out of my pocket and pressed the green button, "Hello?"

_"I just got a call from your school saying you weren't there and I know I saw you get in the car this morning headed that way. Where are you?" _I heard my mom's voice yelling in my ear and I know everyone else heard it too.

"I got side tracked." I mumbled.

_"That boy better not be keeping you out of school. I want you there in the next 10 minutes or you won't see the light of day until you graduate, understand?" _My mom's voice was getting louder by the second and I just wanted to crawl under the house and hide; Edward laughed.

"Okay, I'm going. I'm leaving now. Bye." I pressed the red button on my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. "I guess I'll see you guys later." I said as I stood up.

"Yea, I guess we should head back to school too." Bella said.

We all climbed back into our cars and headed toward school. I really wanted to stay at the Cullen's house and ask more questions sense they were all coming back to me now but I wouldn't dare mention anything at school so I'd wait until I got another chance. The Cullen's drove so fast I wasn't able to keep up so they were already in class by the time I got my car parked. I signed into the office and luckily I had a free period so I headed to the library and continued reading the book from English. A few minutes before the bell rang I headed to my locker and threw all my books into it.

"Hey." I heard someone say from the other side of my locker door.

I closed it part way to see who it was, "Hey Luke." I said and opened my door back up.

"What have you been up too? I haven't seen you sense the field trip." Luke asked as he made his way to the other side of my locker.

"Sorry I've just been trying to get caught up in all my classes." I told him as I grabbed a few books and a notebook.

"Yea, that makes sense. So you want to have lunch with us today? You just kinda blew us off the other day." Luke smiled.

I smirked, "No offense but I really don't like your friends especially the girls." I admitted.

"But you don't even know them." He looked offended.

"And they didn't know me when they were judging me for hanging out with the Cullen's." I said as I looked at him.

"They were just curious." He defended them.

"Look, their your friends so your going to defend them, I get it but the Cullen's are my friends and I'm going to defend them so it was nice meeting you Luke and I'll see you around." I said, I closed my locker and walked past him to go to French class.

* * *

When I got to French class I took my normal seat and opened my book. A few minutes after class started the administrator's voice came over the intercom. "Riley Scott please come to the principal's office." I heard it ring into the halls and the surrounding classes. I sighed as I closed my book and grabbed my bag.

When I got to the office the secretary sent me in. I opened the door and noticed an African American man sitting behind the desk, a gold nametag on the desk told me he was Mr. Ted Patterson.

"Come in Riley and close the door." He told me in a firm voice.

I did as I was told and had a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I sat on my hands so they would stop shaking.

"I just got a call from your mom; she was making sure you were here. You signed in at the front so I assumed you were. Were you trying to cut Riley?" He looked at me.

"No sir, I got side tracked and I just came in late." I told him.

"Well, I can see your not sick, you weren't stuck in traffic and your obviously not dead so I see know reason for you to be late." He said.

I nodded, I was caught and I knew it.

"I'm going to give you a week of detention and maybe you'll learn your lesson." He said as he filled out the paper.

I sighed, "Yes sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, blah blah blah

* * *

When I got to my last class which was English, I took my seat in front of Jasper and beside Edward. I opened my bag and took out my book. I was so mad that I got detention that I couldn't even speak without my voice shaking so I just crossed my legs and watched everyone walk into class.

"Why did you get called to the office?" Bella asked.

I took out my detention slip and handed it to her. She looked over it and then back at me. "Why do you have detention for a week?" She asked.

"Apparently my mother called the school to see if I was still cutting school." I said threw my teeth.

"That sucks. Sorry we made you cut." Alice smiled.

"You guys didn't make me cut, I did it because I was curious and I got caught, I think I'll live." I tried to look on the bright side even if there wasn't one because I knew my mom was going to kill me when I got home.

Mrs. Stewart walked in and handed out the books again. I really didn't have the patience to sit and listen to someone read for an hour and a half. I took out the book I was lent over the weekend and took the book from person in front of me and put it on Jasper's desk. I suddenly felt very calm and relaxed so I mumbled 'thanks' before I turned around in my seat.

* * *

When class was over I grabbed my bag and stood up. I walked with Emmett to my locker and put all the books I didn't need in it and took out the ones I needed.

"Are you coming over?" He asked as he leaned against the locker beside mine.

"No, I have to go home and deal with my mom." I sighed.

"I'll have Alice let me know how it goes." He smiled as we headed out into the parking lot.

We walked the rest of the way in silence until we got to my car. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I threw my bag in the passenger seat.

"Or before. Who knows?" He smiled.

I smirked, "I'll see you later then." I climbed into my car and started it up as he walked away.

* * *

When I got to the house my mom was sitting at the kitchen table looking at a magazine. I tried to close the door as quietly as I could.

"Riley Marie Scott get in here right now." I heard her say in a firm voice. I sighed as I put my bag down and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I half smiled as I sat down beside her.

"What were you thinking Riley? You've never cut school before; does this have anything to do with that boy?" My mom yelled as she closed her magazine.

"No! I got side tracked like I told you on the phone and like I told the principal." I said as I handed her my detention slip.

She looked it over and then back at me. "You got detention for a week? You're grounded young lady. For 30 days you won't accept any phone calls, watch TV or get on the internet unless it's for school and then I'll be watching you. You will go to school and come home. I will bring you to school for those 30 days and I will pick you up. Do you understand?" My mom yelled.

I sighed, "Yes ma'am."

"I want your cell phone and laptop on this table in 5 minutes and you're father will get your TV out of your room when he gets home." She said in a quieter voice.

I nodded as I stood up. I walked upstairs to my room and grabbed my laptop off my desk and headed back downstairs to get my phone out of my bag. I sat them on the kitchen table beside my mom.

"Now go do your homework." She said as she looked at me.

I turned and walked out of the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and dragged it upstairs behind me. When I got to my room I slammed my door and sat down on my bed. This was going to be the most boring 30 days of my life. I laid back on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I wondered if Emmett already knew my sentence and what he thought about it. I wondered about that until I found my eyes opening, I looked at the clock on my bed and it read 5 o'clock. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I noticed my TV was gone. I climbed off my bed and walked downstairs to my mom and dad sitting in the living room.

"We're going to get pizza in a minute. Don't answer the phone." My mom said as she looked at me.

I nodded and headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. I walked back into the living room as my parents were getting on their jackets.

"Do you want Hawaiian or Cheese?" My dad asked me.

"Cheese is fine." I mumbled as I walked back upstairs. I heard the front door close as I walked into my room. I felt a cold hand cover my mouth from behind when I walked in. I tried to scream but it was know use, the hand had too much pressure on my mouth. I seen the head lights of my parents car when they pulled out of the drive way and heard them speed down the road. Once the sound was gone the hand let go of my mouth and the culprit walked around to face me.

I sighed with relief, "What are doing here? You scared me to death!" I said as I looked at Emmett.

"Sorry but I couldn't risk you talking so I had to cover your mouth." Emmett said as he sat down on my bed.

"What are you doing here? I'm grounded if you get caught I'm dead." I told him as I sat down beside him.

"Don't worry, I have some friends looking out so you won't get caught. I promise." He smiled.

"That still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" I repeated for a third time.

"O right. I had to come tell you that your punishment sucks because I wanted to show you what happens to us in the sun this weekend and I also wanted to tell you something else." He said as he looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him.

"You know I can never loose control with you because like Bella said I could kill you with one finger but I sometimes think about kissing you and I wonder what it would feel like and I don't want to wonder any more. I want to know." He said as he looked at me serious.

My brain turned to mush. He leaned into me slowly, putting one of his cold hands on my cheek. When our lips met, the whole world stopped. Nothing mattered, I didn't care that my parents could come home and catch us at any minute, I didn't care that he was a vampire and I wasn't and I didn't care that his hand was making my whole body cold.

A few minutes later I heard a howl come from somewhere outside and I turned toward it surprised. "What was that?" I wondered.

"I have to go, your parents are coming." He said as he stood up. "I'll come back after they're asleep." He said and climbed out of my window before I could register anything until Parents clicked. I ran to my window and didn't see any sign of Emmett as I closed my window. My parents were driving up though. I walked to the mirror and noticed I was flustered I tried to fan myself, even though I was freezing my face was a slight pink.

When I got it back to its normal color I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where my parents were putting the pizzas on the table. I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and put a slice on the plate and sat down in one of the chairs. My brain was still to mushy to eat so I nibbled a little bit as my parents sat down beside me.

"What's wrong Riley are you not hungry?" My dad asked.

"She's probably still mad about her punishment so she plans on starving herself." My mom smirked.

"I'm really not hungry, I had a big lunch." I lied.

"You look a little pale Ri, do you feel bad?" My mom asked as she felt of my forehead.

I pushed her hand away, "I feel fine. I'm just not hungry." I sighed.

I forced myself to finish the one slice of pizza and put my plate in the sink, I rinsed it and sat it in the draining broad.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower, do a little homework and go to bed." I told them and headed out of the kitchen.

The hot shower made me feel a whole lot better. I put on a tank top and shorts and headed into my room. I sat my bag on the floor and took out my homework. I tried to stay up late enough so I could see Emmett if he came.

I finished Chemistry, French and Trigonometry before I realized it was 12 o'clock. I sighed as I put my stuff up; I opened the window just in case and climbed into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy Chapter 7 and Happy Late Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight blah blah blah blah

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my alarm buzzing; I sighed as I turned it off and turned over in my bed. I almost screamed before I realized Emmett was sitting at the head of my bed beside me looking at me. I gasped as I sat up quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I told you I was going to come by last night. Did you know your parents stay up really late?" He smirked.

"If you get caught we're both dead… well, you're already dead but I'll be dead and I really don't want to die." I whispered.

Emmett laughed softly, "Don't worry your dad is downstairs reading the paper and your mom is sitting beside him drinking coffee."

I looked at him confused, "How do you know that?"

"I have great hearing. I can hear him turning the pages of the paper and your mom taking sips of her coffee from all the way up here." He said as he rested his head against my wall.

"Wow, is that your special gift?" I wondered.

"No, I don't have one. All vampires have great hearing and great eyesight." He said as he looked at me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him as I laid back down.

"Sense 1 o'clock this morning. I was making sure your parents were really out incase they heard me but I seen you doing your homework." He smiled.

I smirked as my mom yelled upstairs, "Riley you better be up, we're leaving in an hour."

"I better go get ready myself. See you at school." Emmett said as he climbed off the bed. He took one last look at me before he climbed out of the window.

I climbed out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve white sweater. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and decided against makeup sense I was going to be at in-school all day. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag before I headed downstairs. My mom handed me a cup of orange juice as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Do want any breakfast?" My mom asked.

"Nah I'm not hungry." I said and took a sip of my juice.

"You barely ate dinner last night, you should eat something honey." My dad suggested.

"I'll grab something at school." I lied, "We better go mom I have to turn my slip into the principal." I finished my orange juice and put the cup in the sink and grabbed my bag.

The ride on the way to school was quiet; I looked out the window at the rainy weather. My mom finally broke the silence half way to school.

"You know this is for your own good right?" My said as she looked at me quickly.

"Yea." I mumbled.

"If you wouldn't have gotten in-school suspicion then your punishment wouldn't be this long." She said as she looked at the road.

"I wouldn't have gotten in-school if you hadn't called the school." I told her.

"Well, like I said, for your own good." My mom said as she pulled into the school parking lot.

"Right." I said as I grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

"I'll be back at 3 o'clock to pick you up. Have fun." My mom smiled.

I closed the door to the car a little harder then needed and threw my bag over my shoulder and headed up toward the school. I headed toward the office to turn in my signed in-school slip. The secretary handed me a note from all my teachers and a paper for the in-school teacher to sign. I was shoving everything in my bag as I walked out of the office and ran straight into something hard. I fell back on the ground and everything in my bag went everywhere.

In a flash Emmett was kneeling down beside me looking at me. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I was just coming to find you."

I looked back at him, "I'm fine and its okay." I said as I started putting everything back in my bag as Emmett helped me.

When we were finished Emmett helped me up and handed me my bag. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

I took my bag and put it back on my shoulder and looked up at him, "I'm fine, really. No harm, no foul." I smiled.

* * *

Emmett walked me to my locker and I took all my books out sense I wasn't aloud to leave the room I was going to be in all day. When I wa finished Emmett took my bag from me and carried it as we walked out to the back building. I wasn't going to see him until after school and that was if I seen him in the hall or something because I know my mom would be waiting for me after school and she wouldn't be to happy if I kept her waiting.

When we got to the building Emmett handed me my bag.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later." I half smiled.

"I'll see you later." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Bye." I blushed and walked into the building.

I handed the teacher my slip and had a seat in one of the chairs facing the wall. I looked around me; there were boards up beside all the chairs so you couldn't look at the person beside you, there were a few other students in there and by the looks of them they were used to this. I took out the paper from all my teachers, it had my assignments on it and some worksheets clipped to it. I took off the paper clip and started working.

* * *

When the last bell of the day rang I handed my papers to the teacher and headed outside. This was the longest day of my life and I still had 6 more days to go. I walked into the school and headed to my locker. The only good thing about this was I had no homework; I was able to finish everything in the classroom. When I got to my locker Emmett was leaning against the locker beside mine.

"Hey, how was your day?" I smiled as I turned the combination lock on my locker.

"Boring and yours?" He asked.

"The same. This had to be the longest day ever but I did manage to finish all my homework in the process." I said as I opened my locker and put everything in it.

When I was finished we headed out into the school parking lot. I noticed my mom sitting in the car watching us as we walked out. I headed toward the car with Emmett following me.

"Hey mom." I said as I opened the back door and threw my bag in.

"Hey Mrs. Scott. How are you doing?" Emmett smiled as he leaned down to the open window on the passenger side.

"Hey Emmett. I'm doing good and you?" My mom smiled.

"I'm doing good thank you. I heard about Riley's punishment." He told my mom.

"Yea, only 29 more days to go so she'll only be able to see you at school." My mom said.

"Yea I guess so." Emmett sighed.

"Let's go Riley; I still have to cook dinner." My mom said.

"See you later Emmett." I said and climbed into the passenger side.

"Which car is his?" My mom asked as she pulled away.

I pointed to the black Mercedes that was sitting in the middle of the parking lot.

"Wow. Nice car." My mom said.

"Yea, I said the same thing." I sighed as I looked out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy Chapter 8 and thanks to everyone who sent in reviews I really appreciate it. I'm thinking this story is going to be about 25 chapters long plus interlude and there will be a part 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight you know the rest

* * *

3 weeks into my punishment I woke up one Saturday to my parents laughing in the living room. I sighed as I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. I hated the weekends while I was punished, I couldn't do nothing. I rearranged my room every Saturday sense I've been punished and I was getting bored with that. I walked into the living room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Happy Birthday!" My parents said at the same time.

I looked at them confused, "Huh?"

"Today is October 31st, Halloween and your birthday. You forgot?" My mom said as she looked at me.

"O yea, I guess I did." I shrugged.

"Any plans?" My dad asked.

"I'm punished so I guess I'm going to sit around the house and probably rearrange something." I said as I looked at them.

"Well, your dad and I were talking and sense today is your 18th birthday I think you can be ungrounded for this one day." My mom smiled.

I looked at her hopefully, "Really? Seriously?" I asked surprised.

"Sure but only for today. Tomorrow you go back punished." My dad said.

"Thank you!" I said as I stood up and headed upstairs.

When I walked into my room Emmett was sitting on my bed looking around. He looked at me when I walked in.

"You rearranged again?" He asked.

I laughed, "Yea, I hate the weekends."

"Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?" He wondered.

"I kinda forgot myself. My parents just reminded me." I said as I sat down beside him.

"Well, I didn't have time to get you a present sense when they reminded you I found out too but I also heard you get unpunished for today so I think a party is in order and I'll get you something in the process." He said as he looked at me.

"Wait, take a step back. I don't want a party or a gift. I still have the last gift you got me remember?" I said as I looked at the Chanel bag still sitting on the table beside my bed, "I just want to sit back, relax and watch some TV."

"But it's your 18th birthday. You're a legal adult today, you can go to a club, you can move out and you can buy cigarettes which I wish you wouldn't but you could if you wanted too. 18 is a big deal and I think we should have a party." Emmett said as he looked at me.

"Fine but no presents." I said as I crossed me arms.

Emmett leaned in toward me and whispered, "I promise I won't buy you a present." He kissed me.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss and looked at me, "I think a costume party would be great sense it's Halloween and we can invite some of your friends from school… never mind, I guess we're your only friends, that's okay because Nessie has some friends she can invite and Alice can take you to get a costume sense she's the fashion person." He said in a rush.

"And where do you plan on having this spectacular?" I asked as I looked at him.

"My house of course, we hardly ever get a chance to have party sense none of us remember our birthdays and the only birthday we do celebrate is our vampire birthday and none of us really celebrate that unless you count Bella because she says it was the best day of her life, crazy if you ask me." Emmett shrugged.

I looked at him amazed, I've never seen him so excited so I just went along with everything he said and pretended like I was just as excited as he was.

* * *

That afternoon Alice and I got back to my house from Port Angeles where we went costume shopping. I threw the white box on my bed and sat down.

"Well, I'm going to go home and get ready. Don't forget Emmett will be here at 8 o'clock to pick you up so be ready." She said before she headed out of my door.

I looked at the clock and realized that was only 4 hours away. I jumped into the shower to wash my hair. When I was finished my mom came into the bathroom to do my hair. She blow dried it, straightened it and then took it piece by piece and wrapped it around a curling iron to put a little wave in it. When she was finished with my hair she started on my makeup.

"Are you excited?" She asked as she put on the eye shadow.

"Not really, I'm more nervous then anything." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Don't be nervous, you'll have fun and at least you're getting out of the house." She smiled.

"Good point." I laughed.

When she was finished I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize the girl – excuse me woman – looking back at me, I looked amazing.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"You look great Riley." She said.

I smiled and headed into my room to get dressed. Emmett would be here in 30 minutes and I still had to get my costume on. I opened the white box and took out the short black dress. I slipped it on trying not to mess up my hair. I slipped on the black fishnet stockings, put on the black high heels and put on my black angel wings. I looked in the mirror and smiled as the door bell rang. I took one last look before I headed downstairs to open the door. I smiled at Emmett and let him in.

"What are you?" I asked as I looked at his regular clothes.

"A vampire." He smiled.

"That's original." I laughed.

"You look… wow." He said as he looked my up and down.

I blushed, "Thanks."

"Hey Emmett." My mom smiled as she walked into the foyer

"Hey Mrs. Scott. Thanks for letting Riley off her punishment today." He smiled.

"Well, it is her birthday. Try not to be out to late Ri." My mom said as she looked at me.

"I promise." I smiled.

"And remember tomorrow…." My mom started.

"I go back on my punishment. I know." I sighed.

"I'll have her home as soon as the party ends." Emmett told her.

We walked out to his car and he opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in the best I could sense my wings were in the way.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Emmett asked as he drove to his house.

"A dark angel. It was Alice's idea." I told him.

"I like it." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

* * *

When we got to the Cullen house Alice was standing outside waiting for us. She waved down Emmett who stopped right beside her and rolled down the window.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She's back." Alice told him.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her confused.

"Rosalie, she's in the house waiting for you!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked at Emmett, "Who's Rosalie?" but he didn't have to answer me because I noticed a beautiful, tall, blonde walking down the steps and heading toward us.

I looked at her as she leaned down to the window on the drivers' side and smiled.

"Hey Emmett….." She stopped when she looked at me. "Who are you?" She asked in a firm voice.

Emmett climbed out of the car and looked at Alice, "Get her out of here."

"Who is she?" Rosalie asked again.

Alice climbed into the driver's side and sped off.

"Who is that?" I asked Alice as I took off my wings.

"Rosalie. She was Emmett's girlfriend for over a hundred years before she up and left one day. I know she's been feeding off human's sense then." Alice said as she headed toward my house.

"Is that the bad breakup Bella was talking about?" I wondered.

Alice nodded as she looked out the back window, "She's following us."

I turned around and seen someone running after the car. "What are you going to do?" I looked at Alice.

Alice pressed down on the gas harder. I looked at her and realized she had that spaced out look, I tried to control the steering wheel but she had a firm grip on it.

"Alice look out!" I screamed but it was too late we hit the side of the bridge and flipped.


	9. Chapter 9

Sense I got so many great reviews I decided to reward ya'll with Chapter 9. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight blah blah blah

* * *

When I came to I realized I was crippled up on the ceiling of the car, it took me a minute to realize the car was upside down. I looked over at Alice but she was gone. I realized that blood was pouring from my head, I reached up to touch it but I felt my hand slide under my scalp, I shivered as I started to cry. I was all alone and I was probably going to bleed to death. I tried to kick the window out so I could climb out but someone grabbed me by the arm from the drive's side and slide me forcefully out of the car. When I reached the cold ground I was pulled up to my feet in a second. It took me a minute to get my vision focused but when I did I realized I was staring back at Rosalie.

She growled a deep throaty growl as she looked at me, "Girlfriend, Emmett has a girlfriend. I haven't been gone a year and he has a girlfriend." She sniffed the air and looked at me with wild eyes. She ran her finger down my cheek and put it in her mouth. I took me a minute to realize she just tasted my blood and my face was covered in it.

She growled at me again and threw herself at me. I moved out of the way quickly and she landed on top of the car crushing it a little underneath her weight. I stumbled backwards a little bit and fell down on my backside. I looked up at her as she walked toward me.

"You know I could bite you right now and turn you into a vampire or you could bleed to death and there's nothing no one could do to save you." She grinned an evil grin.

I tried to scream but nothing came out, I was loosing more blood by the second and it was making me very tired. Rosalie grabbed me and pulled me up to her, I looked at her helplessly; I knew I couldn't fight her off or out run her so this was it, this was how I was going to die.

"Rosalie, let her go!" Carlisle yelled.

Rosalie dropped me and I fell to the ground. My vision was getting worse and I was getting very sleepy. I heard the voice of Carlisle again but I couldn't picture where it was coming from all I seen was blurry figures.

"Ah, Carlisle always the savior of poor humans. You think you taught us how to be a vampire? You taught us how to be weak, I know you all smell her blood and you all long for it but none of you will ever have the strength to taste it. You'll go on for hundreds of years feeding off animals when there are weak and helpless humans lying right at your feet and they are so fragile," She said as she stomped down on stomach. I grabbed my stomach and rolled over on my side to cough up the blood that was coming up in my throat. "That's all you have to do and they're yours for the taking." She smiled.

I heard someone growl on the other side of me and seen the blur jump toward Rosalie, I think that's when the sleep finally over came me because the next thing I remember was Carlisle and Emmett kneeling over me, one of them had two fingers on the side of my neck and I couldn't figure out why.

I tried to ask them what they were doing but I was too tired to move.

"She has a pulse but it's weak. We have to get her to the emergency room." I heard one of them say and I passed out again.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in a white room and there was a loud beep coming from somewhere behind me. I wondered if I was dead because if so it was very loud and annoying. I lifted my hand to see if death had changed me any but all I seen was the needle stuck in my hand and that's when my head felt like it was splitting open, then I remembered what happened and I realized I was in the hospital. I looked beside me and seen a small woman looking at a monitor.

"Can you turn that off?" I asked in a raspy voice that didn't sound like mine at all.

"The monitor or your heart?" The nurse smiled.

"Both." I mumbled and realized something, "Where is everyone?"

The nurse smiled, "I asked him to step out while I checked your monitors, he looked like he could use some coffee."

"Whose is he?" I wondered.

"He is the guy that's been here sense you've been here. I think he said his name was Emmett." The nurse smiled.

"Can I have something for pain? It feels like my head is splitting open." I said as I looked at her.

"That's because your head was splitting open. You cut your scalp open all the way to your brain so if you'd run your hand threw your hair it would've slid under your scalp and you probably would've touched your brain. You were lucky Dr. Cullen found you when he did." She smiled.

I shivered, so that's what I had felt. "Yea, lucky." I sighed.

"I'll go see what I can do for pain and send your friend back in." She said and walked out.

I sighed as I looked around room, there were balloons, flowers and stuffed animals everywhere. I smiled as Emmett walked into the room and sat on the side of my bed.

"Hey, how do you feel?" He asked softly.

"Like my scalp was almost ripped from my head." I smiled.

"Not funny. You almost bled to death, are you aware of that?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I had a pretty good idea of it. Where are my parents?" I suddenly realized they weren't here or if they knew anything.

"I told them they should go home and get some rest. They've been here almost as long as I have. I told them you and Alice was in a car accident on the way to the store." Emmett said.

"Why did Alice leave me?"

"There was too much blood, she had to but she came to find Carlisle to get you some help but Rosalie found you first."

"What happened to Rosalie?" I wondered.

"She ran off after I jumped on her. Alice says she's in Mexico by now."

The rest of the Cullen's walked into the room. I smiled at them carrying balloons, flowers and Alice was carrying a white bag.

"Hey you're up!" Alice smiled as she handed me the white bag.

"What's in the bag?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Hats of course!" Alice smiled as she sat on the other side of my bed.

I looked at her confused and looked into the bag, sure enough there had to be over 50 hats in the bag, "Why do I need hats?" I looked at Alice and the rest of the Cullen's.

"You haven't told her?" Alice looked at Emmett.

"I really haven't had time!" He said threw his teeth.

"Why do I need hats?" I asked again.

"Well, when you almost scalped yourself, you ripped your skin off your head so they had to staple your skin back and your hair was in the way." Bella said softly.

I look at them shocked and brought my hands up to my head, I felt the gaze wrapped around it and then I felt the smooth skin. My eyes widened and filled with tears.

"My hair it's gone. I have no hair!" I sobbed.

I grabbed a hat out of the bag and shoved it on my head, how embarrassing was this?

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me ramble on and you pretended like nothing was wrong?" I looked at Emmett.

"There isn't anything wrong." Emmett said.

"I'm bald!" I yelled. "You could've told me before I started talking. It would have been better to find out like that then in front of your family."

"I'm sorry." Emmett mumbled.

"Leave. Just leave me alone!" I told him.

"But I…" He started before I cut him off.

"Get out!" I said threw my teeth.

Emmett stood up and walked out. If I hadn't just found out I was bald the look on his face when I told him to get out would have broken my heart.

The rest of the Cullen's followed him out and I laid back on the bed and cried as the nurse walked in with my medicine.


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy Chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight blah blah blah

* * *

After another week in the hospital I was allowed to leave. I hadn't talked to Emmett sense I told him to leave, he never came by nor did any of the other Cullen's. When I walked in my bedroom all of my flowers, balloons and stuffed animals from the hospital were sitting around my room. I sighed as I sat on my bed and dumped the bag of hats Alice had bought me. I placed them on the hooks hanging on my wall and laid down. The pain medicine they had me on made me to sleepy to function so I would be out of school for the next few days but my mom got all my assignments I would miss so I could catch up which was a good thing because I'd missed about 2 and half weeks of school. I closed my eyes and the next thing I remember was someone knocking on my window. I rolled over and seen Emmett crouched down on my window seal looking at me. I stood up and walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up but Alice said you were home and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Emmett said as he climbed threw my window.

"It's okay. Yea, I'm fine thanks." I smiled. "Look I'm really sorry about what I said at the hospital. I was just sad about loosing my hair and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I sat down on my bed.

Emmett sat beside me, "Its okay I understand. I knew you were just sad so I decided to give you some space and let you get threw it but then I realized that your shouldn't go threw this alone and I should be here know matter how many times you tell me to leave." He grinned.

"Good because I really don't think I could do this alone." I sighed and rested my head on his arm.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my hat. "So what does it look like under there?" Emmett smiled.

"A mess. They haven't taken my staples out yet and they left some pieces of hair. My mom is going to try to fix it when the staples come out and then she's going to take me wig shopping." I said.

"Well, at least you're trying to look on the bright side." Emmett smiled.

"Trying is the keyword. I still can't believe my hair is gone. I keep thinking I'll wake up and it'll be my birthday and all of this was a horrible nightmare." I said.

Emmett looked at the door and in a flash he was in my closet. I looked confused as my mom opened my door and walked in. She sat down on the bed beside me and handed me a glass of water and 2 pain pills.

"How are you feeling?" My mom asked.

I shrugged, "Could be better I guess."

"Could've been worse too. Your father and I talked to Dr. Cullen about helping him get Emmett a new car even though it wasn't your fault because you weren't driving but we still feel responsible but he said that his insurance will cover the car and he offered to help us get you a car sense he feels responsible about the whole incident." My mom said.

"Wow really?" I looked at her.

My mom nodded, "Yes but your dad and I are going to pick it out."

"Tell Dr. Cullen I said thanks but no thanks. If you and dad have the money to buy me a car then that's great just find me a car you can afford but I really don't want any of the Cullen's feeling guilty about any of this, it wasn't their fault." I told my mom and Emmett even though I couldn't see him I knew he could hear me.

"If that's what you want Riley but I have to worn you it's not a lot of money." My mom said.

I shrugged, "O well then I'll take what I can get."

My mom patted my hat and I winced. "Sorry I forgot." She sighed.

"It's okay." I smiled.

My mom stood and walked out of the room closing the door behind herself. Emmett emerged from the closet when he was sure she was gone and sat back down beside me.

"Why don't you want Carlisle helping you get a car? Alice feels very guilty about all of this and it was she who was going to give you the money." Emmett said as he looked at me.

"It's not anyone's fault. I'll be happy with any car I get at least I won't have to drive my mom's anymore. Speaking of car what are you going to do about a car now?" I wondered.

"It's being delivered tomorrow." Emmett smiled.

"What kind?" I asked.

"A Hummer. I don't think Mercedes screams 'macho man' so I thought a Hummer would be perfect." He smiled.

"Macho Man? Is that what you think you are?" I laughed.

"What's so funny? What do you see me as?" He looked at me.

I thought for a minute and smiled, "I just see you as Emmett. Not a vampire or a macho man. Just Emmett" I smiled.

Emmett smiled back and kissed my forehead. I yawned slightly.

"You sleep now." He whispered as he helped me back on my bed and threw the covers over me. I closed my eyes as I curled up and I was asleep in seconds.

I dreamed that I was still laying in the car curled up bleeding to death. I could feel the warm blood running down my face and hear the splitters as it pooled up beside me. I tried to wipe the blood away but when I brought my hand up it was decaying. I woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard. It took me a second to remember where I was as I looked around I noticed Emmett sitting beside me looking at one of my magazines. He looked at me when I sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he put the magazine down.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream." I said as I tried to steady my breathing. I laid back down and curled up next to Emmett who put his arm around me. I fell asleep a few minutes later, the coolness from Emmett helped calm me down a lot faster and just having him here with me I felt safe.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning. For someone that's been asleep for almost 2 weeks I was still tried, I blame the pain medicine. I noticed Emmett sitting very still beside me; he looked like a statue sitting on my bed. I smiled as I sat up and looked at the clock.

"Its 11 o'clock why aren't you at school?" I wondered.

"I thought I'd take a Riley Holiday. Your parents are gone for the day and it's a sunny day so I thought we'd stay in a watch TV and have a Riley Holiday sense we didn't get to celebrate your birthday." He smiled."Sounds like the best birthday ever," I smiled back, "but let me jump in the shower real quick and I'll be right back to celebrate with you."

Emmett nodded and I climbed out of bed and grabbed some clothes and a hat. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom to jump in the shower. When I was done I put on my sweatpants, a t-shirt and a white skull cap until I remembered something. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom right to the window; I looked outside and realized it was sunny outside. I turned back to Emmett and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"It's sunny outside." I smiled.

"I know. I told you that remember?" He looked at me confused.

"You told me you'd show me what happens to you in the sun one day and it's sunny outside so I want to see." I said.

"Is your backyard fenced in?" He wondered.

I nodded. He stood up and we walked downstairs, into the kitchen and out the back door. We stood under the patio for a minute as Emmett took his shirt off. I took his shirt from him when he handed it too me and watched him as he stepped out into the sunlight. I was amazed how his pale skin lit up like there were thousands of diamonds on it. I walked toward him and stood beside him.

"It looks like you've been bejeweled." I said as I looked up at him.

He laughed as he looked down at me, "That's one way of putting it."

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful." I smiled.

Emmett grabbed the hat from my head and pulled it off. I tried to cover my head up but he pulled my arms down.

"You're beautiful." He smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

I finished writing this story over the weekend and I just started writing part 2 to this story. Enjoy Chapter 11 and please leave me some reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight blah blah blah

* * *

The whole day Emmett and I watched movies, talked and I slept some. When I woke up at 5 o'clock that afternoon he was gone but there was a note on the pillow beside me. I picked it up and noticed the pretty handing from his notes in Chemistry.

_Your parents are home, I'm going to call_

_You later to come see my new Hummer_

_Love,Emmett_

I read the word 'love' a couple of times, was it a mistake? We never said that to each other even though I felt it every time I seen or thought about him, I never said it to him because I didn't know if he'd return the feelings. I sat up on the side of the bed and took a sip of the water that was on the table beside my bed.

I was walking downstairs when the phone rang. I heard my mom pick it up and answer. I sat down at the kitchen table beside her grabbing 2 of my pain pills.

"Hey Emmett. She's awake. Sure let me ask her." My mom covered the mouth piece of the phone and looked at me, "Emmett wants to know if you want to go over to his house for a little while, he got his new car today." My mom smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back, "Tell him to let me get dressed."

"She said sure just give her time to get dressed." My mom told him over the phone.

"Okay, see you in a bit. Bye" My mom hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Did you take your medicine?" My mom asked as I was leaving the kitchen.

"Yep." I yelled as I walking upstairs. I walked in my room and put on some jeans, a white long sleeve shirt that didn't really cover the pink plastered cast on my arm. I sighed as I cut a little slit in the sleeve to give the cast some room. I put on the white skull cap and walked downstairs.

I noticed there was know one in the house; I opened the front door to see my parents looking at Emmett's new black Hummer. I had to admit it was nice, he had big rims on it and tented windows. I walked down the side walk and looked it over myself.

"What do you think?" Emmett asked.

"It's very… macho." I smiled.

"Exactly what I was going for." He smiled back.

"You two have fun and say hey to Dr. Cullen for us." My mom smiled, "Not to late honey."

I nodded as I climbed in the passenger side as Emmett held open my door. I seen my mom whisper to my dad but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. Emmett climbed in the drivers' side and started the Hummer.

"So what do you really think?" Emmett asked as we headed toward his house.

"I like it. It's kinda big but I like it." I said as I looked at the backseats.

"I thought it'd be great for when we go hunting because we can all fit in here and we won't have to take 3 cars." He said as he played with the radio.

"If you like it then I like it." I said as I looked out the window.

"Then it's settled we like it." He smiled.

"I have a question to ask you." I said as I looked at him.

"Okay." Emmett looked at me curiously.

"Why did you put love at the bottom of the letter you left me?"

"You noticed that huh? It just felt like it fit, I have strong feelings for you, stronger then they ever were with Rosalie and that's saying a lot. I don't love you though." He said as he looked at me.

"O…" I said a little hurt.

"I'm in love with you." Emmett said as he continued to look at me.

I looked at him shocked, "I've never had a boyfriend before because all the guys I went to school with I've been threw elementary school with them too so I've seen them threw their awkward stage and they seen me threw mine so that just throws all the appeal out the window but what I feel with you feels stronger than like or lust. I think about you 24 hours a day 7 days a week and when I'm not with you I feel like I can't breath until I see you again. I'm pretty sure that's love." I said as I looked back at him.

Emmett smiled, "Yea that's love. Wait you've never had a boyfriend before?"

"You caught that huh?" I smiled.

"So that means the kiss we had on the bed was your first kiss right?"

"No, that was not my first kiss. I've kissed a guy before… at a birthday party on a dare." I laughed.

"Technically that was your first kiss." He argued.

"Okay, that was my first kiss that I wanted to happen." I gave in.

Emmett laughed as he drove down his long driveway to his house. When we got to his house he walked around and opened my door for me and I climbed out. I was always amazed at how big the Cullen house was, it wasn't a house I expected to see way out here in Forks.

We walked in the house and Emmett helped me take my coat off. When I got it off Alice ran up to me and hugged me so hard I almost fell backwards, she was so strong for such a little person but then I had to remember she was a vampire too. I caught myself before we both fell.

"Riley, I'm so glad your okay. I'm so sorry about the accident but I couldn't stick around because there was too much blood but I did go find you some help." She said as she hugged me.

"Alice, I can't breathe." I gasped.

She let go quickly, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Emmett explained everything and I forgive you." I smiled reassuringly.

"Good. I see you like the hats I bought you." Alice said as she pulled my hat down a little.

I smirked, "Yea thanks, I'd be lost without them."

Bella hugged me next, "Feeling better?" She asked

"Yea, a lot better." I smiled.

"Okay enough of this love fest come on Riley." Emmett said and grabbed my hand as we walked upstairs. When we got his room I looked around, I realized I've never seen any part of the house but the living room and kitchen. The room was big with a black leather couch and matching chairs, a big plasma screen hung on the wall across from the couch, there was a small table with a lava lamp on it and a desk with a computer on it. The far wall was a window much like the rest of the back of the house.

"It's very… clean." I smirked.

"Yea, when you don't sleep you try to find things to do with your time and when you've been around as long as I have you have a lot of time." He smiled.

I sat down on the couch and Emmett sat beside me. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me yet." Emmett said as he looked at me.

"Asked you what?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"To turn you into a vampire. That's all Bella wanted when she met Edward to the point where she called a meeting for us put in our 2 cents as to why he shouldn't turn her right then." Emmett told me.

"But he eventually did." I pointed out.

"Yea after she married him and because she was going to die anyway when she had Nessie."

"I haven't asked you because I don't want to be a vampire. I like being human and alive. I want to go to college and have a family and get old and die one day." I said.

Emmett looked at me, "But I'll never get old and we couldn't have a family."

I sighed, "I know. I really haven't thought that one through yet but I do want to be with you for as long as I live."

"But I want to be with you forever." Emmett said.

"Forever is a really long time Emmett."

"You're telling me. I want you to join our family one day, I want you to live forever, I don't want you to die and leave me."

"That's a really long time from now." I assured him.

"No it's not! Time speeds by faster when you're a vampire and when you don't want something to come. I want you forever."

"Let me think about it." I smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy 12 Chapter!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Twilight or anything else related to it. I just own Riley

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, I kept thinking about what Emmett said. I was kinda glad to be alone with my thoughts sense the Cullen's went hunting for the rest of the night and most of the next day. I always knew what I wanted to do with my life. I want to graduate high school, go to college, fall in love, get married, have kids, get old and die but now I was a little out of order. I was in love before anything else and I couldn't have kids or grow old with him but I could live forever, get married, graduate and go to college. 4 out of 6 wasn't too bad, I wasn't sure on the kids thing anyway and I really wasn't amused by the fact of getting old and wrinkly. Spending forever with Emmett was a bonus but I would have to watch everyone around me die and I would be stuck in this body forever never knowing what it would be like to be 30 or 40 I would just be stuck at 18 forever. How would I explain this to my parents, I couldn't tell them the truth they would think I was crazy and probably have me thrown into a little rubber room were I would never grow old or die.

My brain was turning to mush again; I took off my hat and walked over to the mirror to look at my head. It didn't look to bad, the staples closed the space up so you couldn't see anything, and there were still small strands of my long blonde hair growing out of my head. It was obvious they were in a rush to close my head up. I took my scissors and cut the small strands as close to my scalp as I could manage. When I was finished I held the hair in my hands and looked at it. I always loved my hair; it was long, blonde and wavy. It was the hair girls spent hundreds of dollars getting at the beauty salon. I threw the hair in my trash can and sat back down on my bed. As I laid back I was hoping Emmett wasn't looking for an answer as soon as he got back because I wasn't close to deciding.

* * *

The next morning I woke up late again. I sat up on my bed and stretched, it was nice to have slept without a hat for once and my head felt a little better sense it was able to breath. I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

When I got to the kitchen my mom was fixing eggs and toast.

"Morning." My mom smiled from the stove, "You fixed your head?" She wondered.

"O," I realized I forgot my hat, "yea, I got it as close to the scalp as possible."

"It looks nice." My mom smiled. She handed me a plate with the food on it and sat down beside me. "Are you going to hang out with Emmett today?" She wondered.

"No, the Cullen's went camping until tomorrow. I think I'm going to get caught up on my school work today sense I have to go back soon and I don't want to be too far behind." I said and started eating my breakfast. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I was finished eating.

"Maybe you and I could go down to Port Angeles this afternoon and look for some wigs?" My mom suggested.

"Sure that sounds great." I smiled.

"Great. Let me get some housework done and you can start on your homework and I'll let you know when I'm finished." My mom smiled.

"Sounds good." I said as I put my plate in the sink and headed back up to my room.

I knew I wouldn't be able to wear the wigs until my staples came out because the fabric could irate the cut but I was excited about finally feeling hair on my shoulders again. I sat on my bed with my bag and started on the work I missed over the past 2 weeks.

I wasn't even half way finished when my mom called upstairs that she was ready. I pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket before I slipped on my shoes and a hat and headed downstairs. My mom was already waiting in the car when I walked out the front door. I closed the door and headed to the car.

* * *

At the wig shop in Port Angeles my mom kept giving me suggestion but I knew what I wanted and my heart fluttered when I found it. There it was long, blonde and wavy. I took it off the mannequin and tried it on over my hat. It looked just like my hair; it was the right length and color.

"This is it; this is the one I want." I told my mom.

"It's just like your real hair. Don't you want to go crazy? You could be brown or red or black even pink. Do you really want the same hair you had before?" My mom wondered.

"Yes, this is what I want." I said.

"Okay but you have to get a brunette too." My mom said.

"Fine." I mumbled and walked over to the brunette wall. I found a cute long haired one and tried it on. The top half was straight but the bottom pair reached the middle of my back and hung in curls. I decided to get it too and we headed to the register.

The cashier smiled at us as she typed in the prices. "Cancer?" She asked as she smiled at me.

"Car accident." I mumbled.

"O, sorry." She said as she handed me the bag. I took it from her and headed out the door before she could say anything else.

"That was rude Riley." My mom said as she caught up with me on the way to the car.

"She was the one being nosey. It's none of her business what happened to me, if I wanted her to know I would've told her but she just assumes I have cancer." I told my mom and climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"She was just trying to be nice." My mom said as she sat down beside me in the drivers' side.

"I don't care." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know you could be a little more accepting about all of this. There's nothing you can do about it now." My mom said as she drove down the interstate.

"I am accepting of this." I mumbled as I looked out the window.

"No, your not. If you were then you wouldn't have picked out a wig that looked just like your old hair, you would've had more fun with this." My mom said.

"This isn't fun mom! I have no hair, I'm bald! I have a big cut in the back of my head where a piece of glass cut me and the only thing holding my scalp to my brain is staples!" I yelled. I couldn't believe she seen this as one big joke.

"I'm not saying being bald is fun Riley I'm just saying you should take advantage of this situation. You could look on the bright side sense that's the only side you have to look on right now." My mom said.

I didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. It was dark by the time we got home and I didn't say anything as I walked in the house and headed up to my room. I slammed my door and threw myself on my bed. I decided I'd try to calm down by doing some of my homework.

* * *

The next day I had to go to the doctor so he could look at my head and hopefully if everything was going well I could get my staples out. My mom drove me to the doctor but we still weren't speaking.

I sat in the waiting room reading an old magazine.

"I think I found a doctor you'll like." My mom smiled.

"I doubt it." I mumbled.

"Riley Scott." The nurse said as she opened the door. I stood up and headed toward the door and my mom followed me.

I sat down on the table as she took my blood pressure and temperature. When she was finished she said the doctor would be right with us and left the room. I hated going to the doctor I never had good experiences with them and the only doctor I liked was Dr. Cullen the rest of them just didn't know what they were talking about so I didn't have my hopes up for getting my staples out but I was hopeful.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. I was shocked to see it was Carlisle.

"Hey Riley how are you doing?" He asked as he closed the door behind himself.

"Good. What are you doing here? I thought you were camping." I said.

"Well, your mother called me and told me about your experience with doctors and wanted to know if I had a office anywhere and unfortunately I don't I only work with the hospital but Dr. Brown was nice enough to let me use his office to check you out." He smiled. "Now let's see how this head is doing."

I took off my hat and buried my face into my knees. He poked and pulled but he was extremely gentle about it, I barely felt anything.

"Everything looks good. It looks like the skin has already grown back together." He smiled.

"Does that mean…" I asked excitedly.

Carlisle smiled as he nodded, "Yea, they can come out."

I took everything I had not to jump up and scream.

"I'm going to give you a local pain killer so you don't feel anything when I take the staples out you'll probably feel some pulling but that's all." He explained.

I nodded and watched as he pulled the needle out of its case. I winced as he stuck it in my head right beside one of the staples. He gave it a few minutes before he told me to put my head back down. I buried my face into my knees again and he started pulling the staples out with the little machine. Every time he pulled I could feel him wipe the blood away with gauze. I wondered how he managed the temptation but realized he was probably used to it from the hospital. It took about 30 minutes but he was finally finished and he taped some gauze to the long scar on my head.

"I'd leave the gauze on for a few hours because it'll probably bleed a little bit but not much. If it does start bleeding more than you think is normal you need to come see me immediately, I'm going home so you'll be able to find me. I'm going to give you a prescription for some antibiotics and some more of your pain medicine." He informed me.

"Thank you so much Carlisle." I smiled as I took the prescriptions from him.

"You're welcome Riley." He smiled back.

I shoved my hat back on my head walked out of the room followed by my mom with a little bounce in my step.


	13. Chapter 13

Only five more chapters left of this story and then I'll post part 2. There might be a part 3 _might_ being the keyword.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, blah blah blah

* * *

I wasn't happy driving to school that Monday, I actually liked staying home and relaxing but if I ever wanted to graduate I knew I eventually had to go back. I stepped out of my moms' car and made sure my hat was on straight. I walked up to the school and headed to my locker to unload all the books that were in my bag.

"Hey." A voice from beside me said.

I looked over to see who it was, "Hey Luke." I tried to smile.

"I heard about your car accident. Sorry to hear about your hair." He said.

I looked at him confused, "How did you know about that?" I wondered.

"It's a small town Riley, everyone knows." He told me.

"Perfect." I mumbled as I closed my locker.

"So, can I see?" He looked at me.

"See what?" I looked at him.

"Your head, I heard it was pretty gross." He said.

I looked at him shocked, "It's not gross and no, you can't see it!"

"Come on. Let's see it." He said trying to take my hat off.

I pushed his hand away, "Do not touch my hat."

I turned to walk away but I felt my hat fly off my head and I turned to see who took it off. I noticed Hayden holding my hat up in the air smiling.

"Look she's bald!" She yelled and smiled. Everyone around us chuckled a little bit and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

I pushed Hayden up against the locker as hard as I could and grabbed my hat from her. I shoved it on my head as I ran out of the school past everyone. When I got to the student parking I was headed toward my car until someone grabbed my by the shoulders and stopped me in my tracks. I looked up at Emmett with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Emmett asked me as he looked at me.

"Nothing I just want to go home and crawl underneath my bed and die there." I sobbed.

"What happened?" He repeated and then looked at Edward.

"They made fun of her Emmett. Hayden took her hat off in front of everyone and they laughed at her." Edward told him.

"Can I eat her? Just her?" Bella growled.

"Just let me go please. I don't want to go back in there; I just want to go home and die." I sobbed.

"Come on lets go." Emmett said as he put his arm around me and walked me to my car. He threw his keys to Jasper as he opened the drivers' door for me.

"I'll meet you at your house." He said and kissed my forehead.

I nodded as I started the car and drove off. People could be so cruel, I thought about revenge as I headed home, tears still pouring down my cheeks.

* * *

I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. My mom walked into the foyer as I put my bag down.

"What's wrong?" She asked me in her worried mom voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." I sobbed. I knew if I repeated it then it would make it worse.

"They made fun of you didn't they?" My mom asked.

I nodded, "She took my hat off in front of half the school and they laughed at me." I cried harder.

"Maybe we should move back to New York. You could wear your wig there and know one will know." My mom suggested.

"No mom. Running away would just make it worse." I told her. "I just want to go upstairs and lie down." I headed upstairs to my room.

Emmett was sitting on my bed with all my books I put in my locker. I walked over to my bed and sat down beside him. He pulled me toward him and I rested my head on his chest. I was asleep within minutes. He must have laid me down because when I woke up I was on my pillow and he was sitting beside me with all my books opened in front of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat up.

"I did all your catch up work for you." He said as he closed all the books.

"But they'll be able to tell the difference between our handwriting." I said as I looked at him.

He handed me a piece of paper and his handwriting looked just like mine, "Wow, thanks I owe you big time."

"Then make me a promise." He said as he looked at me.

"Okay." I said as I looked at him.

"Promise me you'll marry me one day." He said as he pulled a Tiffany's box from his pocket.

I took the box from him and opened it. I gasped when I saw a small pink diamond ring with two small diamonds surrounding the pink diamond and a platinum band. I looked at Emmett shocked.

"Even if you don't want to become a vampire I still want to marry you one day." He smiled.

I smiled back and nodded, "Okay." He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger of my left hand.

I looked at the ring from afar and smiled, it was pretty. "I love it." I smiled at him.

He smiled, "I thought you would. Do you feel better now?" He wondered.

I sighed, "Not really. How can people be so mean? I could never do that to anyone."

"She's just jealous." Emmett said as he looked at me.

I looked at him confused, "She's jealous because I'm bald and she's not? She really has her priorities wrong."

Emmett laughed, "No, she's jealous of me and you. Hayden tried to flirt with me in Spanish one day and I just blew her off. She's jealous because you have me and she doesn't."

"O, well that makes more sense. Well, to bad she can't have you." I smiled.

Emmett smiled, "I don't know, two girls fighting over me I've always wanted to see that."

I looked at Emmett like he was crazy, "I am not fighting over you. If you want her then be with her as long as you're happy." I smiled.

Emmett wrapped his arms around my shoulders and said, "I'm happy. The happiest I've been in a long time."

"Good but as long as you're happy, I'm happy even if it's not with me." I said.

"It'll always be with you." He said before he kissed me.

* * *

My mom had errands to run all day so Emmett and I had the whole house to ourselves. We sat in my room and watched movies, listened to music and talked.

"Homecomings Friday." Emmett said as we watched a scary movie.

"Really? I didn't know that." I said as I watched the movie leaned up against him.

"Do you want to go with me?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"I don't have anything to wear." I looked up at him.

"I didn't ask that. Do you want to go with me?" He repeated.

"Sure." I smiled and turned back to the movie.

* * *

I went to school the rest of the week and no one gave a second look to me or my hat. Hayden did try to start something but then a teacher showed up so she left quickly and didn't try anything else all week. When I got to the student parking lot that Friday after school The Cullen's were already waiting by their cars looking for me.

"You're going to love it!" Alice smiled when I walked up to Emmett's Hummer.

"Love what?" I looked at her then Emmett.

"You'll love it." Alice repeated and got into the backseat.

I looked at Emmett confused but he just smiled, "Call me when you get home?" he kissed the top of my cheek.

I nodded as I looked at them confused and headed to my car. I climbed in and started the car and headed home.

When I got upstairs to my room there were two white boxes sitting on my bed. On top of them was a note.

_Happy Late Birthday_

_Love, Emmett_


	14. Chapter 14

I wanted to post this last night but we had a snow storm here Sunday and we just got power back today.

Thanks everyone who has reviewed and added this story to favorite story list I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight blah blah blah

* * *

I opened the biggest box first and inside was a dress folded up. I took the dress out of the box; it was black, strapless, and tight at the top and flowing at the bottom. I held it up to my body and it reached just above my knees. I smiled as I laid the dress on my bed and opened the smaller box. Inside was a pair of black high heels that had a strap wrap around the ankles with diamonds on it. I smiled as I put the shoes back in the box. I was putting the lid on when my mom called from downstairs.

"What's up mom?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Emmett called me yesterday about the homecoming tonight. He said he was getting your dress and shoes but the hair was up to me…" she stopped and looked at me left hand, "What is that on your finger?"

I looked at the ring, "It's just a promise ring mom don't worry." I had forgotten all about the ring.

"How long have you two been dating?" My mom asked.

I thought for a minute, "3 months, I think."

"That's not enough time to know you want to spend the rest of your life with him honey." My mom said.

"I know mom but I really like him, I think I'm in love with him and I know he's in love with me."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me." I shrugged.

"Are you sure he's just not trying to… you know."

"Mom!" I said surprised.

"I have to know. Have you two… you know." She looked like she really didn't want to know.

"No mom. I swear I'm still a virgin."

"And him?"

"I don't know and don't you dare ask him that's none of your business." I added quickly.

"Just be careful." My mom sighed.

"He hasn't even brought it up and neither have I." I smiled.

"Anyway, getting back to my point; Emmett asked me to do hair or hat which ever you want so I got you this," she pulled a wig out of the bag beside her, it was blonde and in a bun with pieces hanging down. I took it from her and examined it.

"I love it." I smiled.

"Good now go get ready." My mom smiled.

"Actually I have a favor to ask."

"Okay."

"Sense my punishment is over can I have my phone back?"

"I completely forgot." My mom said and stood up to get my phone and laptop. She handed them to me and I headed upstairs to my room to call Emmett.

"I love it, thank you." I said once he picked up the phone.

"I knew you would of course Alice and Bella picked it out but I paid for it and everything. I heard your mom gave you the sex talk."

"O yea, Alice saw that?" I sighed.

"Yea and no I'm not." Emmett said.

"Not what?" I asked.

"A virgin, I'm not."

"O, it's really none of my business."

"Yes, it is. We're together so it is your business anyway we'll pick you up at 7:00." Emmett said.

"We, who's we?" I wondered.

"I'll see you at 7." Emmett said before he hung up.

I hung up my phone and started to get ready. The hardest part was getting the wig to stay on with the stuff my mom got from the wig shop but I finally managed and I could do back flips and it wouldn't come off. When I finished with my makeup I walked into my room and got the dress and shoes on. I put on some earrings, a necklace and a bracelet and I was ready.

* * *

I was walking downstairs when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and Emmett was standing on the other side wearing a tux. I smiled when he handed me my corsage.

"Thank you." I smiled and took it out of the clear box. He took it from me and put it on my wrist.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yea. I'm going mom." I yelled into the kitchen.

"Be careful." She yelled back.

I walked out the front door that Emmett was holding open for me. I walked onto the front steps and noticed a black limo sitting in the street. I looked at Emmett who just smiled and walked to the car. I climbed in when he opened the door for me and to my surprise I was sitting next to Bella.

"Hey, I like your dress." She smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back and noticed Edward, Jasper and Alice sitting in the limo too. I moved over closer to Bella so Emmett could climb in and we were on our way to Homecoming.

* * *

When we got to the auditorium were the dance was being held there were a dozen more limos sitting in a line waiting to be unloaded. We were last in line so we agreed just to climb out and walk the few steps.

The auditorium was decorated with red and gold balloons and streamers. There was a DJ at the far end of the room, tables and chairs set up and a dance area. The party was already jumping when we got there. We went our separate ways; Emmett and I went over to the photo booth and got our picture taken then I went to go get something to drink.

"I have a question." I told Emmett and took a sip of my punch.

"Okay, shoot." Emmett said as he watched me.

"That picture we just took; am I going to show up in it alone or will you be by my side?" I didn't know if vampires showed up in pictures or not so I was curious.

Emmett smiled, "Well, let's see." He took the picture from the guy handing them out and handed me my copy. I looked at it and there I was standing with Emmett's arms wrapped around my waist. I smirked as I put it back in the envelope and handed it to Emmett to put in his pocket. I threw my cup away and we headed to the dance area.

After two hours of dancing I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I was finished I walked to the sink to wash my hands as Bella and Alice walked in.

"Hey." Alice smiled, "Bella and I had an idea. Why don't you come spend the night with us tonight we could watch movies and paint our nails and whatever else girls do at sleep overs."

I thought about it for a minute, "Sure just let me call my mom."

I took out my phone and dialed my house number, my mom answered on the second ring so I knew she was waiting up for me.

"Hey mom is it okay if I spend the night with Bella and Alice?" I said once she picked up. "Yes he does. No I'll be sleeping in Alice and Bella's room." I lied, "I promise okay love ya bye." I hung up my phone.

"She said yes as long as I sleep in one of your rooms." I explained.

"Deal." Bella smiled and we walked out of the bathroom.

I found Emmett sitting at one of the tables waiting for me. I smiled as I walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"Guess what. I'm spending the night at your house." I smiled.

"What? No, you can't!" He said as he looked at me shocked.

"Why not? Alice and Bella invited me and my mom said it was fine." I told him.

"Because you just can't!" He said as he stood up and left.

I watched him leave as my heart shattered into a million pieces.


	15. Chapter 15

Only 3 more chapters of this story left and then I'll start posting part 2. Thanks for the reviews from Chapter 14.

Wow I didn't realize this chapter was that short.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

* * *

I walked outside and sat down on one of the benches. I thought he'd be happy that I was spending the night, not get mad about it. I was so confused he always came to stay with me at night but he wouldn't let me come stay with him for one night. I watched as the rain started to come down and I was thankful for the tin roof above my head. I buried my face into my hands and sighed as I tried to sort everything out. I couldn't really think with the loud sound of the rain so I walked back inside and got some punch. I was on my fifth cup when Bella walked up to me.

"Hey, Edward said Emmett got mad that you were coming to spend the night." Bella said.

"Yea and I can't figure out why." I sighed as I threw my cup away.

"I'm going to let Emmett explain it because it really isn't my place." Bella told me.

"You know? Tell me." I demanded.

"Like I said, it really isn't my place." Bella smiled as she walked away.

I sighed as I sat down at the nearest table and I looked around at everyone else having fun and my eyes stopped on Emmett. He was talking to someone, I tried to crane my neck to see who it was, it took a few seconds but I realized it was Hayden! How could he do that to me? How could he get mad at me for trying to make him happy and then go talk to my worse enemy; the girl who picked on me for being bald and who tried to date him before I got here. I was so mad and I was sure that if it was possible steam would come out of my ears. I stood up and headed back outside into the rain as I walked home.

* * *

When I got to my room I took off the dress and threw it on the floor along with the shoes and put on my pajamas. I took off the wig and threw it in the trash and sat on my bed as my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen and seen 'Emmett' on it. I pressed the ignore button and sat the phone beside me as I turned on the TV. A few minutes later my phone rang again, I picked it up and seen 'Jasper' on the screen, I knew it was Emmett because Jasper and I barely talked so I pressed the ignore button again and sat my phone beside me. A few minutes later it rang again and I pressed the ignore button automatically and turned my phone off.

I fell asleep watching TV until the knock on my window woke me up. I looked over and seen Emmett standing on my window seal. I sighed as I stood up and opened the window.

"In case you didn't get the hint, I'm not talking to you!" I said and closed my window and realized Emmett wasn't there. I put down the blind and turned around and gasped when I seen Emmett standing behind me.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked as I walked past him and climbed back in bed.

"Because I wanted to come spend the night with you guys and you got mad and then I seen you talking to Hayden and I'm not one of those jealous types but you know she hates me and wants you!" I said in a loud whisper.

Emmett sat down beside me and looked at me, "I didn't want you to come spend the night because I don't trust myself with you in my room alone."

"We're in my room alone." I told him.

"And your parents are right down the hall but at my house the rooms are so far apart know one can hear anything. I was talking to Hayden because she talked to me first. She wanted to know why I would come to the dance with a bald headed freak and I told her you weren't a freak and if she ever messed with you again then she would have to deal with Alice and Bella so I don't think she'll be messing with you anymore."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to walk home you could've taken the limo."

I shrugged, "It was actually kinda relaxing."

Emmett smiled and kissed me a kiss I never thought existed before.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm going to finish posting this story over the next few days so Monday I can post part 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

* * *

Interlude

Over the next year Emmett and I spent everyday we could together. When he went hunting was when I would spend time with my family. Over the summer I went to Isle Esme with the Cullen's; Isle Esme is the island Carlisle bought Esme when they got married so there was complete privacy for them to be out in the sun and for them to just act like a normal family on vacation. My parents also got used to the fact that Emmett was going to be around for a long time and our families finally met. Hayden never spoke to me in school, she wouldn't even look at me if we passed in the hall, I guess the Cullen's were scarier to the other students but I just seen them as part of my extended family. I grew closer to all of them over the summer even Edward, Jasper and Nessie who I never really talked too. I also met Nessie's boyfriend Jacob Black who I found out was a werewolf and the one that howled that night Emmett snuck into my room when I was grounded. On our one year anniversary Emmett took me out to eat to my favorite restaurant in New York City and I got to show him where I grew up, I was still home by curfew of course. He also got me a beautiful sliver necklace with a diamond heart on it, I never take it off. I also finally got my own car, it isn't fancy or anything but it's mine that my parents got me for Christmas. My hair started to grow back too, it's just below my ears and Alice taught me how to spike it out at the end. Emmett and I are now seniors in high school about to graduate and I'm trying to decide what to do with my life. I finally made me decision about joining the Cullen family, I told Emmett if I was ever dying or in danger of going bald again then change me. During this time I also finally understood why Bella couldn't leave Forks when she was human because Emmett was the only person who could keep me here or so I thought.

* * *

Chapter 16

It sucked not having any classes with Emmett this year it made it more hard getting through the day only seeing him at lunch. I had a class with Jasper and a class with Edward but that was it. I was also mad about having gym first period so I was glad I only had five more months till graduation. I was looking threw college packages every weekend with Emmett; I already knew I wanted to study criminal justice, I've wanted to be a crime scene investagator sense I was 13 and I knew I wanted to go to NYU but as a promise to Emmett I was looking at other colleges too. Emmett wanted me to go to Harvard or Yale but I knew I wasn't smart enough to get in there I was barely pulling in a B average this semester and I didn't think I could be surrounded by that many smart people for four years. Emmett decided not to go to college, he'd been to almost half the colleges in the country and didn't think he could handle it anymore.

I threw my bag into the back of my car and climbed in the drivers' side. I yawned as I pulled out of my driveway and headed toward school. I was so glad it was Friday but the weekend just meant more college packages brought over by Emmett, I thought about telling him I wanted a break this weekend and just having fun sense was our senior year. I entertained myself with things we could do this weekend.

I pulled my bag out of the backseat and threw it around my shoulder as I headed over to Emmett's Hummer.

"Good morning." I smiled as I stuck my head in through the drivers' side window where Emmett was sitting playing with the stereo.

He turned to look at me and kissed me quickly, "Good morning. I have good news I got you packets for Yale, Dartmouth and Washington State." He nodded toward the passenger side where three think white folders sat on the seat.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could take a break this weekend from the college thing and do something fun." I told him.

Emmett thought about it for a minute, "Okay, we could go look at Washington State." He smiled.

I sighed, "But that's a college thing and I don't want to do anything concerning college this weekend I just wanna have fun."

"Okay, Okay. We'll go see a movie and have dinner. How about that?"

"As long as the movie isn't about college."

Emmett laughed, "Deal."

"I better go I have to get to my locker before the bell rings. I'll see you at lunch." I stuck my head threw the window and kissed him on his cold cheek before I headed up to the school.

* * *

I turned the combination on my locker and took out my books and headed to the gym to get dressed before the bell rang.

My coordination hadn't changed much over the year if anything it had gotten worse, I was just glad know one I knew was around to see my clumsiness, know one I cared about anyway. I still managed to knock people in the head with the volleyball and stumble over my own two feet at the same time. The only bad thing was that I didn't have Bella this year watching my back. I managed to walk out of gym with just a bruised ego not that I cared what these people would thought about me, I was out of here in a few months.

When I got to lunch that afternoon the Cullen's were already sitting at their normal table. I grabbed something to drink and took my normal seat beside Emmett.

"Nothing to eat?" He asked when I sat down beside him.

"Nah, I'm really not hungry." I said and took a sip of my drink.

"I see you managed to walk out of gym without any bruises today." Alice smiled.

"Yep and I only hit 3 people in the head." I smiled back.

"Graceful." Jasper laughed.

"So, dinner and a movie tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Nah, I was thinking about renting some movies and getting a pizza and staying in, my parents left for Seattle this morning and won't be back till tomorrow. You coming?" I asked Emmett.

"Count me in." He smiled.

* * *

The rest of the day I cruised through classes barely paying attention, I was ready to go to the video store and head home to relax. When the final bell finally rang I grabbed my bag from beside me desk and headed out the door and to my locker where Emmett was already standing.

"Hey." I smiled as I turned the combination lock.

"How was your day?" He asked as he leaned up against the locker beside mine.

"Boring, I barely paid attention in my last few classes I'm just ready to go to the video store, get some pizza and head home." I said as I took some books out and stuck them in my bag.

"Well, Edward is going to bring everyone home and I'll follow you to your house and we'll take my car to the video and pizza store." Emmett told me.

"Sounds good." I smiled as he took my bag from me and we headed out to the parking lot together.

He sat my bag in the passenger seat and kissed my forehead before he headed to his Hummer. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot with Emmett following behind me.

After we got to my house and dropped off my car I climbed into the passenger seat of his Hummer and we headed to the video store.

"Do you want scary, funny or romance?" I asked as I looked threw the movies at the video store.

"I don't care." Emmett said from the isle behind me.

I smirked and picked out a scary movie and a comedy. I showed them to Emmett; he nodded and picked out two movies of his own and we headed to the cashier. Emmett paid for the movies and we walked across the street to the pizza shop.

"I was going to pay for the movies, it was my idea." I said as he opened the door for me and I walked into the restaurant.

"And I got to my wallet first." He smiled as he walked in behind me.

"Fine but I'm paying for the pizza." I said and headed up to the counter.

When we got back in the Hummer I sat the pizza on my lap as Emmett drove toward my house.

"Why won't you let me pay for anything?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I'm the guy, I'm supposed to pay." He said as he looked back at me.

"If you haven't noticed it's 2059."

"What can I say I'm an old fashion kinda guy." He smiled.

I never could argue with that grin and he knew it. Something about his smile always made my heart melt know matter how many times a day I seen it. He could kill someone and if he gave me that smile I would forgive him. Of course he noticed this one day and every time we argue or have a little disagreement he just gives me that smile and everything is forgotten.

* * *

When we got to my house I ran upstairs to put my bag up and change into some sweats and a tank top. When I headed back downstairs Emmett already had a movie in and paused it while he waited on me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink. I headed back into the living room and sat beside Emmett on the couch. Emmett put his arm around me and I snuggled up against his side as we watched the scary movie I picked out.

"Have you made a decision on college yet?" Emmett asked halfway through the movie.

"I thought this was fun weekend not college weekend." I said as I looked up at him.

"It's just a question Riley." He told me.

"I told you want college I want to go to. The same college I've been wanting to go to sense I was 10 years old."

Emmett sighed. He didn't want me going to NYU because there were not enough cloudy days and there was know where for him to hunt because there were know woods and when he did go hunt he'd have to go a hundred miles away. The question I asked myself every day was if I was ready to give my dreams up for Emmett and the answer was always yes but deep down I really didn't know the answer.


	17. Chapter 17

The last chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Blah Blah Blah

* * *

I was running in the woods while Rosalie was chasing me but when I came to a clearing Emmett was standing there looking at me. I asked him to help me and he held his hand out for me, I took Emmett's hand and he pulled me toward him just as Rosalie caught up with us. She looked at Emmett and then me with a vicious grin on her face, Emmett pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and Rosalie walked toward me. I turned to look at Emmett but he had the same vicious grin on his face when he looked at me. I tried to pull away from him but he grabbed me tighter and grabbed my head with his other arm I tried to scream but it was know use, Emmett snapped my neck and I fell to the ground.

I jumped up breathing hard as a cold sweat rolled down my face. I looked around trying to remember where I was and realized Emmett was sitting right beside me staring at me.

"Did you have that dream again?" Emmett asked as he stared at me.

I nodded as I took a sip of my water. I've been having the same dream for the past month, I dreamed it every night without fail, and I even dreamt it in class one day when I just closed my eyes for a second. I never told Emmett what the dream was because he would think I was crazy and morbid.

"Are you ever going to tell me what it's about?" Emmett wondered.

"No, you'll think I was weird and morbid." I said as I sat back on the couch. Emmett was watching the scary movie he picked out and I didn't remember falling asleep.

"You can't help what you dream, just tell me." Emmett said.

I shook my head, "Nah, it's stupid really. It's just the stress, it'll end when I graduate and decide on a college." I smiled reassuringly.

"I have been putting a lot of stress on you to pick a college I can follow you too huh?" Emmett said as he looked down at me.

"No, of course not. I'm just stressed about exams and graduating in general. It's nothing to do with you I promise." I said as I looked up at him.

"So I'm not in the dream?" He asked.

"I didn't say that, I just said the stress was brought on by me not you."

"So I am in the dream? Is it good?" He smiled.

I shrugged, "I'm not going to tell you." I smiled as I rested my head back on his side and fell back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later I woke up screaming bloody murder. The dream was the same but different, usually I woke up right after Emmett snapped my neck but this time I saw as they drank my blood and left me there to rot over the months. When the police found me I was decaying and bones.

Emmett rubbed my cheek when I stopped screaming. "Shh its okay, your home nothing is happening." He reassured me.

I sighed but I couldn't get the image of my decaying body out of my mind. "I think sleep is over rated anyway maybe I can stay up until after graduation."

"That's 3 months away, you'll be dead." Emmett said.

"Maybe I just need some fresh air." I said as I stood up and headed into the kitchen out the back door.

Emmett sat beside me in one of the chairs and sighed, "I wish you would just tell me what you're dreaming. Is it the scary movies? Are they scaring you?" He asked.

"No, scary movies don't bother me, I've been watching them sense I was a kid. Promise you won't laugh or tell me I'm being stupid?" I looked at him.

"I would never say that to you and I would never laugh at you either." Emmett told me.

"I've been having the same dream for the past month, it's always the same but this time it was different. I'm running in the woods and Rosalie is following me. I come to a clearing and you're standing there. I ask you to help me and you pull me toward you and wrap your arm around my shoulders. When Rosalie gets there she has the most evil grin I've ever seen and when I look up you have the same grin, I try to run away but you snap my neck and I wake up" I said in a rush.

"How was it different this time?" Emmett wondered.

"I saw you two feeding on me and leaving me there to rot. Months past and I watched as my body decayed and when the police finally found me I was mostly bones and rot." I shivered.

"Riley, you know I would never hurt you and Rosalie is gone. I would kill her before I let her hurt you." He told me.

I nodded, "I know, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been trying to stay awake just to not dream but I always fall asleep and it's there waiting for me."

"Tomorrow there's going to be a thunderstorm and we're going to play baseball why don't you come watch. It'll be fun." He smiled.

"Sure but just to watch, I'm too clumsy to play." I smiled.

"Even if you weren't clumsy, I still wouldn't let you play." Emmett smiled back.

* * *

The next day I rode with Emmett to the field they always played on. When we got there the rest of the Cullen's were already there warming up. When I climbed out of the Hummer Bella was standing beside me smiling.

"Hey." She said as we headed toward the field.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"I remember when I saw my first baseball game that the Cullen's played when I was human. You'll love it." She smiled.

Esme walked up to us and put her arm around me, "We need an umpire." She smiled.

"Okay but why do you need the thunder?" I wondered.

"You'll see." Esme smiled and I took my spot behind her as she played catcher. Bella, Carlisle and Emmett took the outfield and Edward, Jasper and Alice were up to bat. I stood behind Esme and Jasper was up to bat first. When Carlisle threw the ball, the thunder started. Jasper hit the ball and it sounded just like thunder and I understood. Bella and Emmett ran for the ball that was headed into the woods. I watched as Emmett climbed the tree and caught it. I watched in amazement, as Alice hit the ball and ran the bases. Bella grabbed the ball and threw it toward Emmett who raced Alice to home plate. Alice slide on the base as Emmett hit her with the ball. They both looked at me and I smiled, "Safe."

* * *

About an hour into the game Nessie and Jacob joined them, each taking a side. I tried to call the plays as best as I could but they were so fast it was hard for my eyes to catch up. When it was Jacob's turn to bat he hit the ball and turned into a werewolf so he could run faster, it was defiantly something you didn't see everyday but I felt lucky to be apart of it. Jacob slid into home as Nessie raced him; again they both looked at me for the call, "Your out." I smiled. Jacob whined as he hung his head and went to the back of the line.

When they were finished Emmett and I headed to his Hummer and headed for my house, "So who won?" I asked as he drove.

"We don't keep score we just play to have fun and keep our senses in check." He smiled.

"I could never imagine playing baseball for fun." I laughed.

Emmett pulled into my driveway and I noticed my parents' car in the driveway, "Are you going up to my room?" I wondered.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go home and get some more college packets for you." He smiled.

"Torture me why don't you." I smiled back.

"I'll see you tonight." He said as he leaned over and kissed me.

After a few minutes I broke the kiss and climbed out of the truck and headed toward my front door as Emmett pulled out of the driveway.


	18. Chapter 18

The last chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer: You've heard it before

* * *

One month before graduation I had packages from over 30 colleges I was accepted too but I kept dwelling on the one from NYU, when I got the letter from them my heart skipped a beat until I opened it and noticed the big bold letters '**Accepted**' I wanted to cry because I knew I wouldn't be able to go if I wanted to stay with Emmett. It was always my dream of going to NYU and studying Criminal Justice so I could be a crime scene investigator and just the hope of going back to New York City was enough to make me crazy. I never told Emmett I was accepted or that I even applied. It sat on my desk away from all the other packages that were scattered around my room where Emmett and I had been going through all of them, the ones I decided against I threw in the trash and the ones I thought I could actually handle ended up on my floor.

I sat at my desk one Saturday looking at the NYU package, there was class listings, dorm information and everything else I needed to know, I had only 2 weeks left until the deadline and without thinking I took out a pen and started filling everything out. I mailed it that afternoon without thinking about the consequences.

* * *

That night Emmett and I sat on my bed looking threw more packages until my brain was all fuzzy from reading the small print. I threw the book to the floor and sighed, "I can't do this anymore, my brain hurts and I haven't even started studying for finals. I applied to NYU and I was accepted." I spat out.

Emmett looked up at me surprised, "I thought you weren't going to NYU because we couldn't be together there."

"I didn't say I was going I was just curious to see if I could get in. NYU has been my dream ever sense I was kid, I used to past it everyday on my way to school and I knew that's what I was working toward and that always gave me the push I needed." I left out the part that I filled everything out and mailed it in that day.

"I think you should go." Emmett mumbled so low.

"What? I'm not going I was just curious." I said surprised.

"I think you should follow your dreams and go to the school you always wanted to go too."

"No, I want to be with you!"

"I know you do but I don't want to be with you anymore." Emmett mumbled.

"What? You don't love me anymore?" I looked at him shocked.

"No, I don't. Rosalie is coming home and I'm going to be with her."

The tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. How could he give me a promise ring and tell me he wants to be with me forever and he's in love with me and then dump me for Rosalie, the girl that tried to kill me.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this. You wouldn't understand."

"Get out!" I yelled, "Get out of my house; I never want to see you again! How could you do this to me?"

"I am sorry." Emmett said before he jumped out of my window. I pushed all the packages off my bed and buried my face in my pillow and cried. That was the first night I didn't have the dream.

* * *

I went threw the rest of the school year in a blur. I didn't sit with the Cullen's at lunch and I barely talked to any of them. I took off the promise ring and put it on the necklace Emmett had gotten me for our anniversary and stuck it under my shirt. I never took it off because it was a piece of Emmett I never wanted to let go.

When graduation day came I couldn't have be happier, I had decided to go to NYU sense Emmett broke up with me and I really couldn't stay around here and risk seeing him. I put on my cap and gown and looked in the mirror in my room and sighed.

When I got to the auditorium I sat down in my seat and waited for it to start so I could get out of here and never look at this place or people again. Alice and Bella smiled at me from across the room and I waved at them.

I listened as the principal called names and clapped for everyone along with the class. "Riley Marie Scott." I heard the principal say my name and I stood up and walked toward the stage. I took my paper from him and took my seat again. When it was over I threw my hat in the air.

"Congratulation Riley." Esme and Carlisle caught me as I was leaving with my parents.

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged both of them.

"Alice said you were going to NYU to study criminal justice." Esme said.

"Yea." I sighed.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and Emmett but you know it's for the best." Carlisle smiled.

I shrugged; I hated hearing the words 'for the best' how could it be for the best if we weren't together? "I guess he should be with Rosalie."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and back at me, "Well, congratulations." They both smiled and I turned to leave.

* * *

Over the summer I was getting ready to go back to New York. As much as I thought this is what I wanted it just didn't seem right without Emmett by my side. I was cleaning out my closet when I pulled out a black Adidas jacket and knew it was Emmett's. I threw it on the back of my chair and continued to box things up.

I climbed in my car and headed toward the Cullen house to bring Emmett his jacket back. I pulled in the driveway and climbed out of my car.

I rang the door bell and Jasper answered the door with a smiled, "Hey Riley, how are you?"

I smiled back, "I'm fine. Is Emmett here? He left this at my house." I held up the jacket.

"I think he's in his room." He said and opened the door wider.

"Thank you." I smiled and headed upstairs toward Emmett's room.

I knocked on the door softly and I could hear the music coming from the other side of the door. "Come in." Emmett said and I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, I brought your jacket; I found it in my closet." I said as I handed it to him.

"Thanks, I've been looking for it." He said as he took it and laid it beside him.

"Where's Rosalie?" I wondered.

"She's not coming back. She never was." Emmett admitted.

I looked at him confused. "I lied Riley, I still love you and want you but I have to let you go live your dream without regret. I will be here waiting for you when you come back." Emmett told me.

"So you broke up with me because you wanted me to go to NYU and not because you didn't love me?" I tried to sort this out.

Emmett nodded, "I told you, you wouldn't understand."

I couldn't stop myself and didn't realize what I was doing until my arms were wrapped around Emmett's neck and I was hugging him. Emmett hugged me back for a few minutes.

"I better go; I still have a lot of packing to do." I sighed as I headed for the door.

"Riley." He said as I opened the door, I turned to look at him, "I love you always."

I smiled, "I love you too." And walked out of the room not knowing if I'd ever see him again and that hurt more than anything in this world.

* * *

The first chapter of part 2 will be posted Monday. The name of it is 'New Hope'

Please send in your over all reviews, what did you like, what didn't you like?

I want to thank everyone for sending in their reviews, adding this story to their favorite lists and adding me to their favorite authors list. Thank you all so much!


End file.
